TWO WORLDS Chapter III Eight Stars of Trials
by Rafael Faria Gangi
Summary: A Lenda das Oito Estrelas Lunares, dos Senshis e a luta entre o bem e o mal continua


T W O W O R L D S P R O J E C T - Aikachi Dreams

Two Worlds - Chapter III - Eight Stars of Trials

Two Worlds - Capítulo Terceiro - As Oito Estrelas dos Julgamentos

--Havia se passado um mês desde a batalha entre Rafael, David, Sakura e Eriol contra Sen Hirichiji. As pessoas começavam a se habituar com a Quebra Temporal e retomavam a sua vida. Para alguns, o mistério da Quebra Temporal seria conhecido mais profundamente...--

**EPISÓDIO 1 : As Oito Estrelas dos Julgamentos - 1a Parte**

17 de Agosto

Castelo Real - Aikachi

--Eriol Hiiragisawa, o Senshi do Sol, esperava pacientemente no Grande Salão Branco do Castelo Real de Aikachi. Após a guerra contra Sen Hirichiji, o Senshi das Sombras, vários eventos estranhos começaram a acontecer, além da Quebra Temporal, que afetou os Dois Mundos, além da Terra. Um deles era o aparecimento das lendárias Oito Estrelas. Miiyuki Nagae desceu lentamente as escadarias que conduziam ao Salão. Ela, a Sacerdotisa da Vila Midori, era uma das Conselheiras de Aikachi. Tinha apenas 14 anos, mas já era uma das mais poderosas magas de Aikachi.--

Miiyuki: Senhor Hiiragisawa, obrigada por esperar.

Eriol: Senhorita Nagae, gostaria de saber por que me chamou aqui.

Miiyuki: Acho que você já percebeu, não é? As Oito Estrelas ressurgiram...

Eriol: O que são as Oito Estrelas?

Miiyuki: As Oito Estrelas representam as Almas dos Oito Animais Sagrados, que lutaram por Aikachi, na Primeira Guerra, perto da criação dos Reinos...

Eriol: ..

Miiyuki: As Oito Estrelas, por sua vez, são representadas pelas Oito Jóias. Elas contém os poderes selados dos Animais...

Eriol: E o que isso significa?

Miiyuki: Você, como Senshi, tem o direito de saber. Quando as Oito Estrelas aparecem, significa que a Terra, e Aikachi, estão sob extremo perigo.

Eriol: Mas Sen já foi derrotado...

Miiyuki: Eriol, não sabemos se Sen foi derrotado, mas lembre-se que durante a luta contra ele as Oito Estrelas não apareceram, ou seja, Sen não representava um perigo real...

Eriol: ...Ou seja..

Miiyuki: Precisamos de Rafael, Sakura e de você aqui...

Eriol: Em Aikachi?

Miiyuki: Sim... Eriol, existe outra coisa sobre as Oito Estrelas... Elas estão diretamente relacionada a outro Senshi..

Eriol: Como?

Miiyuki: O Escolhido das Oito Estrelas, o Guerreiro que conseguir controlar o poder delas, será o Senshi da Lua.

Eriol: Da...Lua?

Miiyuki: As Oito Estrelas representam os Oito Animais, como eu já lhe disse... E, em Aikachi, os Oito Animais representavam a Lua...

Eriol: Até que faz algum sentido...

Miiyuki: Portanto, é de grande interesse que vocês três possam ficar aqui por um tempo...

Eriol: Tempo...

Miiyuki: Eriol, o Tempo é a menor de nossas preocupações no momento... Por favor, pense sobre o que eu lhe falei...com licença.

--Miiyuki se retirou. Eriol ficou a observar seus longos cabelos negros balançaram juntamente com o vento que soprava através de uma janela adjancente à longa escadaria central. O jovem suspirou, e saiu.--

Tomoeda - Japão

--Sakura Kinomoto corria para se arrumar. Sua amiga Tomoyo daria uma festa em algumas horas e ela havia esquecido. Ao abrir a porta de seu armário, ela sentiu uma leve dor no braço. Lá ainda existia uma ferida provocada pela batalha contra Sen. Sakura virou-se e, surpresa, percebeu a presença de Eriol sentado em sua janela.--

Eriol: Boa tarde..

Sakura: Eriol...o que faz aqui...?

Eriol: Sakura...você poderia me acompanhar?

Sakura: ...Para onde?

Eriol: Para Aikachi...

Sakura: O quê?

Eriol: ...Eu sei que você...você ainda nào se recuperou completamente da batalha contra Sen...mas o Reino de Aikachi exige sua presença...

Sakura: Mas...

Eriol: Sim?

Sakura: ...Posso ir após a festa da Tomoyo...?

Eriol: ...Claro Sakura...virei lhe buscar mais tarde...esteja preparada...

Sakura: Sim...

--Eriol desapareceu. Sakura soltou um leve suspiro, e vestiu-se para a festa. Ela finalmente haveria de conhecer o Reino de Aikachi.--

São Paulo - Brasil

--Rafael lia, deitado no chào do quarto. Até agora ele se imaginava por que seus braços se curaram tão repentinamente...Será que teria sido a força da amizade? Não era tempo de pensar naquilo. Rafael riu.--

Rafael: Hiiragisawa...há quanto tempo!

Eriol: Fico feliz em ver que está contente...

Rafael: Como assim?

Eriol: Quando você acordou no hospital... você ficou chateado de Sakura não estar do seu lado...

Rafael: Eriol...isso é passado...

Eriol: Isso é bom..

Rafael: Você não veio aqui apenas para me visitar..

Eriol: É...você tem razão...

Rafael: Fala...

Eriol: ...O Reino de Aikachi exige a presença de você e de Sakura...

Rafael: ...Para quê?

Eriol: ...Proteger a Terra...

Rafael: Mas nós mal nos recuperamos da última luta!

Eriol: Eu sei...

Rafael: Mas...

Eriol: ...Rafael..

Rafael: ...Entendo...me dê um tempo..

Eriol: Eu sei...não se preocupe...

--Eriol novamente desapareceu. Até agora Rafael não sabia como ele conseguia fazer isso. Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Rafael e Sakura, guiados por Eriol, chegaram em Aikachi...--

**EPISÓDIO 2 : As Oito Estrelas dos Julgamentos - 2a Parte**

18 de Agosto

--Rafael e Sakura olhavam um para o outro. Estavam alí, no Salão Branco do Castelo Real há mais de uma hora, e ninguém havia dito nada a eles.--

Rafael: Sakura...

Sakura: ...

Rafael: ...Como está sua vida?

Sakura: Bem...

Rafael: ...Está tudo bem mesmo?

Sakura: Sim...mas é que...

Rafael: É que...?

Sakura: Eu queria que você estivesse mais perto de mim...eu sinto muito a sua falta...

Rafael: Sakura...

--Do alto das escadarias, Miiyuki e Eriol observavam os dois. A jovem sacerdotisa de Aikachi sorriu levemente para Eriol.--

Miiyuki: Me diga, caro Eriol... Esses dois fazem você se lembrar de você e de sua amada Kaho?

Eriol: ..Por que pergunta isso?

Miiyuki: Porque...

Eriol: Faz você se lembrar de alguém...?

Miiyuki: Na realidade não!

--Miiyuki virou o rosto, e se escorou na janela. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Sim, aquele cena fazia ela se lembrar de uma pessoa. Uma pessoa que havia falecido, e que ela não pretendia mais recordar. Eriol segurou sua mão.--

Miiyuki: ...

Eriol: Chorar não vai trazê-lo de volta...

Miiyuki: E...Eriol..

Eriol: Venha...vamos explicar aos dois...

--Eriol e Miiyuki desceram. Ao se aproximarem, Rafael e Sakura prontamente se levantaram. Miiyuki se apresentou, e explicou aos dois sobre as Oito Estrelas.--

Rafael: ...Você quer dizer que...Sen não era um perigo real?

Eriol: Creio que não...

Miiyuki: Eu sei que para vocês, que enfrentaram-no, essa informação é assustadora... Eriol me contou o estado de vocês após o final da luta... Fico feliz que vocês se curaram... Principalmente você, Rafael, pois ambos os seus braços haviam sido quebrados...

Rafael: Eu ainda não entendi como...

Miiyuki: Existem coisas para as quais não há explicação, meu amigo.

--Rafael se surpreendia com o jeito com que a jovem garota falava. Ela logo percebeu que Rafael estava pensando algo.--

Miiyuki: No que está pensando, Rafael?

Rafael: ...Como assim?

Miiyuki: Eu percebi que estava pensando em algo...

Rafael: Ahn...

Miiyuki: Não precisa responder.

--Miiyuki riu. Rafael se irritou levemente, mas logo acalmou-se. Sakura puxou-o pelo braço.--

Rafael: Sa...Sakura...!

Sakura: Ei, Rafael!

Rafael: O que foi?

Sakura: No que você estava pensando?

Rafael: Em nada...acredite em mim...

Sakura: Rafael...

Rafael: Sakura...sim. Acredite, pois eu...

Sakura: Eu também amo você...

--Eriol sorriu. Miiyuki riu, e antes que Rafael e Sakura percebessem que ainda eram observados, ambos se beijaram.--

Miiyuki: Ahn...com licença...

Sakura: Sim...?

Eriol: ...

Miiyuki: Gostariam de descansar?

Rafael: Sim...

Sakura: ...

Miiyuki: ...O quarto de vocês fica lá em cima...sigam-me...

--Miiyuki conduziu-os até o terceiro andar do Castelo. Lá, Rafael e Sakura foram colocados em seu quarto, um amplo e belo cômodo. Eriol e Miiyuki despediram-se. Rafael sentou-se, e Sakura pulou sobre ele.--

Rafael: Ahh...o que é isso?

Sakura: Me desculpe...

Rafael: Ah...tudo bem...

Sakura: ...

--Sakura sorriu, e abraçou Rafael. Perto dali, no corredor aberto que conduzia à Torre Principal, Miiyuki e Eriol conversavam novamente.--

Miiyuki: Eriol, acha que pode cuidar das coisas por enquanto?

Eriol: Por quê?

Miiyuki: Eu tenho que voltar para a Vila Midori...

Eriol: Tudo bem...

Miiyuki: Obrigada...

--Miiyuki afastou-se, e Eriol ficou a observar o céu. Começava, assim, mais uma parte da saga dos Senshis de Aikachi...--

**EPISÓDIO 3 : Desencontros sob a Torre de Tokyo**

Tokyo - Japão

--Ryosuke Itsunomoto observava pacientemente o balançar do pêndulo do relógio, na sala de seu apartamento, no centro do Distrito de Akihabara. Segundo o relógio eram 10 horas da noite, mas o céu estava claro como dia. Há um mês tudo não fazia muito sentido. Ryosuke, um estudante do 3o Colegial, no auge dos seus 17 anos, estava ficando confuso. Há exatamente um mês ele sentira uma estranha perturbação no mundo. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos. Mei Katsumi, sua colega de turma entrou na sala, vinda de seu quarto, após tomar um longo banho.--

Mei: Ryo, algo te preocupa?

Ryosuke: Não...não, nada...

Mei: Ei, vamos...já está...tarde, segundo o relógio...

Ryosuke: Quer que eu te acompanhe...?

Mei: Queridinho, posso passar a noite aqui? Meus pais foram viajar, juntamente com os seus...lembra-se?

Ryosuke: Ah sim...

--Ryosuke mal lembrava-se desse fato. Não conseguia pensar direito, a não ser em relação aos estranhos eventos que passaram a ocorrer. Mei, que, além de ser sua colega era sua namorada secreta, estava preocupada, mas não com isso. As férias iriam se encerrar logo e eles não haviam aproveitado nada... Ambos acabaram por adormecer juntos, no chão da sala.--

19 de Agosto

Torre de Tokyo

--Ingo Aoshi olhava para o relógio. O céu estava escuro, iluminado apenas por estranhas luzes... Oito no total. Mas Ingo não prestava atenção nisso. Ryosuke e Mei haviam combinado com ele um encontro na Torre de Tokyo às 11 horas da manhã. E já eram 1 da tarde. Além disso, outra pessoa parecia ter se esquecido. Ingo se levantou. Ryosuke o interrompeu.--

Ryosuke: Desculpe a demora...

Ingo: Eu já estava indo embora...

Ryosuke: Qual o motivo do mal humor? Afinal...

Ingo: Heh, não se preocupe...e qual o motivo de seu atraso?

Ryosuke: Dormi muito...

Ingo: ...Se eu estou mal-humorado, você está...

Ryosuke: Preocupado...

Ingo: Ryosuke...

Ryosuke: Não me diga Ingo...você não notou a mudança...

Ingo: Claro que eu notei...

Ryosuke: ...

--Ryosuke se surpreendeu, pois Ingo nunca se preocupada ou notava nada, além das bagunças. Mas ele sabia, no fundo, que Ingo era muito diferente do que aparentava.--

Ryosuke: Ingo...

Ingo: Algo muito estranho está acontecendo nesse mundo...

Ryosuke: Você tem razão...

--Tanto Mei quanto a pessoa que Ingo esperava não chegaram no horário marcado. Ingo e Ryosuke lentamente se afastaram do local, enquanto as duas se aproximavam pelo lado oposto...--

Ingo: Ryo...

Ryosuke: Sim...?

Ingo: O que você acha que está acontecendo com esse mundo?

Ryosuke: Algo muito estranho...

Ingo: Bem...eu sinto que vamos descobrir o que é isso logo...

Ryosuke: O que quer di...

--Ryosuke não teve tempo de terminar sua frase. Um portal abriu em frente à eles. Dele, saíram três figuras. Posicionado ao centro deles, Eriol esperou que Mei e a outra garota se aproximasse antes de proferir-lhes as palavras. Rafael e Sakura apenas o acompanhavam.--

Eriol: Ryosuke Itsunomoto... Ingo Aoshi... Mei Katsumi... e você...você deve ser...

--A garota se apresentou como Yuki Shino. Ela estava vestida completamente de negro, seus longos cabelos verdes claros contrastavam com a roupa. Eriol notou um ar sombrio nela. Ryosuke e Ingo permaneciam tranqüilos, pois ambos imaginavam que descobririam o que aconteceu com o mundo.--

Eriol: Vocês quatro... sigam-nos...

--Eriol e Sakura adentraram o portal, seguidos por Ryosuke, Mei e Ingo. Yuki e Rafael foram os últimos a entrar. Seus olhares se encontraram apenas uma vez, o suficiente para causar arrepios em Rafael. Ao chegaram ao outro lado do portal, em Aikachi, Yuki havia desaparecido...--

Rafael: Hiiragisawa...

Eriol: Sim...?

Rafael: Creio que aquela garota...Yuki Shino...

Eriol: Sim, eu também percebi...

Rafael: ...Vamos ver o que acontece?

Eriol: Sim...

--Rafael imaginava por que eles haviam os seguido tão facilmente, sem dizer uma palavra... Talvez Eriol os tivesse assustado, ou talvez eles fossem mais que simples garotos...--

**EPISÓDIO 4 : O Sombrio Alexander**

20 de Agosto

Castelo Real - Aikachi

--Rafael e Eriol caminhavam lado a lado através do corredor que conduzia à Torre Principal. Ao chegarem ao limite do percurso, ambos pararam.--

Rafael: Eriol...

Eriol: ...Sim?

Rafael: Aqueles garotos...

Eriol: Sim?

Rafael: Por que eles não resistiram? Por que aceitaram vir para Aikachi sem hesitar?

Eriol: Somente eles poderão nos dizer...

Rafael: E você sentiu...

Eriol: Os dois garotos possuem fortes energias..

Rafael: E a última garota... Yuki Shino...ela possui uma energia sombria...

Eriol: ...Não vamos nos precipitar...

Rafael: Por que diz isso...?

Eriol: ...Existe uma energia muito pura, e uma extremamente violenta no mesmo lugar... Precisamos enviar alguém para lá logo...

Rafael: E por quê?

Eriol: A energia pertence à...

--Miiyuki interrompeu Eriol, atravessando rapidamente o corredor até alcançá-los. Rafael e Eriol apenas observaram sua chegada.--

Miiyuki: Essa energia pura pertence à Princesa de Aikachi...

Rafael: Princesa?

Miiyuki: Sim Rafael, Princesa. E a energia violenta e negra está muito próxima à ela...

Eriol: Creio que alguém irá para lá... Não é?

Miiyuki: Sim, tenha certeza de que...

--Desta vez, Miiyuki foi interrompida. Sakura corria desesperada pelo corredor, caindo nos braços de Rafael.--

Sakura: Uma...das garotas...esca...escapou! Ela fugiu...

Rafael: Quem?

Sakura: Shino...

Rafael: ...

Eriol: ...Bem...você tinha razão...

Miiyuki: Isso não importa...não íamos conseguir mantê-la aqui por mais tempo...

Rafael: Como assim?

Miiyuki: Eu já disse que não importa... Vocês três, Senshis de Aikachi, sua missão agora é conduzir a Princesa para cá com segurança...

--Rafael, irritado, tentou se aproximar de Miiyuki, mas foi contido por Sakura. Miiyuki se despediu, e pronunciou rapidamente o local para onde eles deveriam ir. O Hawaii.--

Hawaii - Estados Unidos

--O Sol brilhava forte, refletindo nas ondas que alcançavam as praias. Sentada à beira-mar, Daly Sunner, uma jovem de 16 anos. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam cobertos de areia. Ao seu lado, Alexander Caster, de 18 anos observava o horizonte. Porém, constrastando com a feição calma e delicada de Daly, Alexander possuia um semblante fechado, demonstrando uma violência contida.--

Daly: Tá tudo bem, Alexi?

Alexander: ...O que você quer?

Daly: ...Nada...

Alexander: Então me deixe em paz...

--Era difícil acreditar que Daly era apaixonada por uma pessoa como Caster. De longe, sentados nas pedras que cercavam a orla marítima, Rafael e Sakura se entreolharam rapidamente.--

Rafael: Creio que são aqueles dois...

Sakura: Sim...o garoto tem uma energia muito pesada...

Rafael: E sombria. Já a garota tem uma aura muito leve e relaxante... Deve ser mesmo a Princesa...

Sakura: Humph...

Rafael: Não tenha ciúmes... Minha Sakura.

--Sakura e Rafael permaneceram a observar durante todo o restante do dia. A tarde passou, e a noite caiu lentamente. Daly e Alexander permaneceram nas proximidades até o anoitecer. O relógio da hospedaria que ficava na praia tocou por nove vezes. Eram nove da noite. Alexander se levantou, mas Daly segurou sua mão. Caster se irritou, golpeando violentamente o rosto de Daly. Rapidamente, Rafael irrompeu das sombras e derrubou-o.--

Alexander: ...Quem é você?

Rafael: Não interessa...

Alexander: Moleque desgraçado!

--Alexander se levantou em direção a Rafael, que desviou-se da carga. Enquanto Sakura ajudava Daly a se levantar, Rafael ergueu o braço direito, com os dedos indicador e médio unidos, enquanto o restante do punho permanecia cerrado. Alexander saltou para trás, percebendo que Rafael planejava algo.--

Sakura: Rafael...não faça isso...

Rafael: Sakura, não há outra alternativa...você sabe disso...

--O braço esticado de Rafael apontava agora para Alexander. Em seus dedos, uma pequena concentração de luz começou a se formar. Porém, ele se surpreendeu, pois uma espada de energia negra se materializou na mão esquerda de Caster.--

Alexander: Garotinho...você mexeu com a pessoa errada...

Daly: Alexi, não!

Alexander: ESPADA ESMAGADORA!

Rafael: LIGHTAGA SHOOTER!

--O disparo de luz de Rafael conteve a espada de Alexander, que se desfez em energia. Rafael cambaleou, cansado. Ainda não conseguira se recuperar da luta contra Sen. Caster, por sua vez, caminhava em sua direção, com a espada empunhada. Sakura tentou fazendo algo, mas Daly a impediu. Alexander golpeeou Rafael novamente, mas este segurou a espada. Alexander riu. Sua espada de energia se modificou, fugindo das mãos de Rafael e perfurando-lhe o ombro.---

Rafael: Ahhhhhhhh!

Alexander: Agora você vai morrer!

--Alexander golpeou Rafael novamente, mas seu golpe foi contido por uma barreira de ventos.--

Alexander: Ainda lhe restam forças... Mas não pode impedir...

--Uma forte onda de energia atingiu todos. Lentamente, Yuki Shino se aproximou. Um vestido negro cobria seu corpo. Ela parou. Um portal se abriu atrás dela. Alexander entrou por ele. Ela o seguiu. Um instante de silêncio se seguiu. Rafael, Sakura e Daly permaneceram parados e quietos. Só após alguns minutos, Sakura falou.--

Sakura: Acho melhor voltarmos para..

Rafael: Sim...

--Rafael e Sakura se entreolharam. Ambos voltaram os olhares para Daly. Eriol chegou alguns momentos depois, e guiou-os até Aikachi.--

**EPISÓDIO 5 : Daly**

21 de Agosto

--Rafael observava o céu matutino. Ao seu lado, Miiyuki se mantinha calada desde que se aproximara. Rafael voltou seu rosto para ela, que, percebendo, começou a falar.--

Miiyuki: Você estava certo. A garota que escapou e que apareceu para vocês no Hawaii, levando Alexander... Yuki Shino... Ela realmente tem uma energia muito sombria...

Rafael: ...E por que trouxemos ela para Aikachi?

Miiyuki: Ryosuki Itsunomoto... Ingo Aoshi... Mei Katsumi e Yuki Shino... Yodos eles possuem fortes energias espirituais... Só não conseguimos diferenciá-las...

Rafael: E por que eles?

Miiyuki: As energias deles se sobressaíram em relação às dos outros... Os quatro mostraram energias compativeis com Senshis...

Rafael: E Yuki?

Miiyuki: ...Imperatriz do Sub-Império Negro... Ou, se preferir, representante do Tsumiyami em Aikachi...

Rafael: E por que existiria um representante do Tsumiyami em Aikachi...?

Miiyuki: Você saberá, mas não agora...

Rafael: Mas...

--Miiyuki dirigiu-se pelo corredor e desapareceu de vista. Rafael, em seguida, se dirigiu à Torre Central. No cômodo, ao topo, Daly Sunner estava sentada junto à janela. Rafael entrou no quarto. Ele ainda não acreditava que essa jovem era a Princesa de Aikachi.--

Rafael: ...Vossa...Majestade...  
Daly: ...Você é o mesmo garoto que me ajudou...que me trouxe para cá...Rafael...

Rafael: ...Sim...

Daly: E pode me chamar de Daly...

Rafael: ...

Daly: O que você veio fazer aqui...?

Rafael: Eu...gostaria de saber...mais sobre...

Daly: Alexi...?

Rafael: ...Sim... Alexander...

Daly: Eu falarei o que quiser... Mas me diga antes, como está seu ombro?

Rafael: ...Melhor...ainda dói...mas parou de sangrar...

Daly: Eu sinto muito pela atitude de Alexi...

Rafael: ...Daly...ele tem uma energia negra e se aliou, pelo que vimos, a uma pessoa das trevas! Pare de tratar ele como se fosse seu namorado, ou coisa assim!

Daly: ...Eu amo ele...

Rafael: ...Ele te mataria se pudesse...

Daly: E por que ele nunca me matou?

Rafael: ...Porque...ele...

Eriol: Ele nunca teve a oportunidade e a chance de matá-la, Princesa.

Rafael: Hiiragizawa...?

--Eriol, que assistia a conversa encostado na porta, caminhou lentamente até a Princesa, ajoelhando-se perante ela. Rafael sentiu o ar ao seu redor esfriar e aproximou-se dele, mas foi impedido por Daly.--

Daly: Rafael, acalme-se.

Rafael: ...Por que parece que você está sempre me vigiando, Hiiragizawa?

Eriol: E você que eu deveria confiar em você? Haha, não diga besteiras, Gangi...  
Rafael: ...

Eriol: Bem, Princesa, como eu dizia... Alexander nunca teve a oportunidade de matá-la... Mas agora ele tem!

--Eriol saltou em direção à Princesa, segurando um punhal negro em sua mão direita. Rafael saltou juntamente, e com um rápido movimento atirou Eriol para longe. A força dos ventos de Windaga rasgaram o corpo dele em dois.--

Rafael: Você não é Eriol...

--O corpo de Eriol se desfez. Em seu lugar, um jovem com longos cabelos prateados e olhos cinzas surgiu. Era conhecido no Sub-Império Negro como Hazawar Deadivic, a Sombra da Guerra Mortal .--

Hazawar: Rafael...Senshi do Infinito... Você já sabia que eu não era Eriol...

Rafael: Ele nunca me chama de Gangi...

Hazawar: ...Ora...

Rafael: E a energia dele transmite um forte calor...e não um frio mortal...

Hazawar: ...Ora...e de frio...você entende algo...

Rafael: O quê..?

Hazawar: Soube que você sobreviveu ao Frio da Morte... E soube que derrotou Emen...

Rafael: E daí...?

Hazawar: Não vai conseguir me superar...

Rafael: E o que veremos...

--Rafael saltou para a frente da Princesa, protegendo-a de qualquer ataque direto que Hazawar pudesse fazer. Este, por sua vez, ficou a observar os dois, rindo lentamente.--

Hazawar: Saiba que eu não sou a única Sombra nesse Castelo...

Rafael: E eu não sou o único Senshi que está aqui para proteger o Reino...e a Terra...

Hazawar: Então...veremos quem são melhores... As Sombras ou os Senshis...

Rafael: Você descobrirá da pior maneira...

Hazawar: Ora...que começem os jogos!

Rafael: Maldito!

--Rafael cruzou as mãos, criando uma barreira de ventos. Ele sabia que Windaga era uma técnica muito defensiva, mas qualquer outro golpe empregado poderia destruir o Castelo. Hazawar atirou-se por cima de Rafael, e atacou por trás...--

**EPISÓDIO 6 : As Sombras - 1a Parte**

--Eriol permanecia de guarda em frente ao quarto que abrigava Ryosuke, Ingo e Mei. De repente, o Sol foi obscurecido por uma forte névoa negra. O Senshi do Sol se ergue, ficando de costas para a porta. Não podia deixar os três jovens desprotegidos. A névoa se concentrou à frente de Eriol. Era a Sombra da Ferida Profunda, Woundai Depkei. Seus olhos brilhavam vermelhos, como o sangue, enquanto seus cabelos cinzas circulavam pelo ar.--

Woundai: Eriol Hiiragizawa... Meu caro Senshi do Sol... Está em pé em seu túmulo? Ora, pensei que iria matá-lo sentado e sem dor...

Eriol: O que...é você...?

Woundai: ... Sou uma Sombra... Sou Woundai Depkei, a Ferida Profunda.

Eriol: Sombra...?

Woundai: ...Ora...vejo que os Senshis não sabem muito sobre o Sub-Império Negro...

Eriol: ...O que quer...?

Woundai: Minha missão é eliminar você... E a essa altura, seu amigo Rafael já deve ter morrido...

Eriol: Ele não seria derrotado por alguém como você...

Woundai: Não seja tolo... Vamos, me enfrente!

Eriol: ...Você jamais deveria ter adentrado o Castelo de Aikachi! Leve isto como lembrança para o Inferno! CHOQUE SOLAR!

Woundai: ESFERA SANGRENTA!

--A explosão de raios de Eriol engoliu a esfera de Woundai. Porém, a esfera avermelhada drenou as energias da técnica de Eriol, atingindo-o. Hiiragizawa, entretando, permanecia à frente da porta.--

Woundai: Eriol... Todos os Senshis são teimosos como você? Bem...não importa...morrerão de qualquer jeito!

Eriol: ...Os Senshis...não podem ser derrotados! Não por vocês!

Woundai: Cale-se... ESFERA SANGRENTA!

--Eriol projetou-se contra a esfera, que se desfez. Woundai tentou se afastar, mas seu corpo foi violentamente atingido pela energia de fogo do Senshi do Sol. O Fogo Eterno lançou-o no ar. Woundai caiu derrotado.--

Eriol: ...

Woundai: Mes...tre...S...me...perdo...

Eriol: ...Sen?

--Woundai não respondeu. Sua vida, assim como seu corpo, se esvairam. Eriol ergueu os olhos para o céu, preocupado. Uma ferida em seu peito começava a sangrar lentamente... Sakura esperava anciosamente pela volta de Rafael. Mas sentiu algo estranho. Uma leve dor em seu peito. Na porta do quarto, mais uma Sombra surgiu. Era a Sombra da Praga Diabólica, Plaeeg Diavol. Sakura olhou-o nos olhos, azuis escuros como o leito de um mar profundo. Os longos cabelos acinzentados cobriam quase seu corpo inteiro. Sua voz ecoou como um trovão. Era a Sombra mais poderosa.--

Plaeeg: Sakura Kinomoto...

Sakura: Ahh...

Plaeeg: Senshi da Estrela...

Sakura: Quem...é ...você...?

Plaeeg: Sou a Sombra da Praga Diabóliica... Plaeeg Diavol... Estou aqui para exterminar você, e os demais Senshis...

Sakura: Não...

Plaeeg: ...

--Sakura estava completamente assustada. Seus pensamentos se tornaram vazios. Seu corpo parecia tomado pela morte. Ela desmaiou.--

Plaeeg: ...Estava preocupada com outra coisa? Não ofereceu defesa alguma...

--Plaeeg ergueu o braço direito e fechou os olhos. Desferiu seu golpe contra Sakura, que teve seu corpo atingido por uma fumaça esverdeada. Era a Névoa do Pesadelo... Enquanto isso ocorria, Rafael e Hazawar continuavam a luta. Depois do ataque surpresa, Rafael usou o próprio corpo como escudo para proteger Daly. Ele foi atirado para fora da Torre, caindo no corredor abaixo.--

Hazawar: ...Rafael...você irá morrer primeiro... Depois poderei cuidar da garota com tranqüilidade... Então, ouça meu conselho...deixe a Perfuração Balística encerrar sua patética vida...

Rafael: ...

Hazawar: ...PERFURAÇÃO BALÍSTICA!

--Hazawar disparou milhares de balas de energia negra contra Rafael. Um forte brilho se seguiu após Rafael ser atingido. Ele estava de pé, para a surpresa e raiva de Hazawar.--

Hazawar: Isso é impossível!

Rafael: Me diga seu nome...

Hazawar: ...Heh...quer levar meu nome para a tumba? Pois bem, saiba que quem acabou com você se chama Hazawar Deadivic, a Sombra da Guerra Mortal...

Rafael: Já chega...Brilho Crescente!

--Hazawar não conseguiu ver o ataque de Rafael, que atravessou seu corpo, rasgando-o em inúmeras partes. Antes do corpo se transformar em névoa, um som foi soprado pelo vento: Sen. Rafael treneu ao ouvir esse nome. Mas ele não teve tempo de pensar. O corpo de Sakura caiu à sua frente. Eriol chegava pelo outro lado. Entre eles, Plaeeg sorriu.--

**EPISÓDIO 7 : As Sombras - 2a Parte**

--Rafael aproximou-se de Sakura. Eriol saltou por cima de Plaeeg e ajoelhou ao lado dos dois. Os três Senshis estavam posicionados à frente da Sombra.--

Plaeeg: Ora...os Senshis são mesmo idiotas... Querem poupar meu trabalho ficando todos no mesmo lugar? Como quiserem... NÉVOA DO PESADELO!

--Rafael se projetou contra Plaeeg, sendo envolvido pela mesma névoa que havia atingido Sakura. Seu corpo começou a girar concentricamente. A névoa se dispersou. Os olhos de Rafael se tornaram brancos. Plaeeg riu novamente.--

Plaeeg: Você foi vítima da Névoa do Pesadelo... Sua alma foi destruida e seu corpo amaldiçoado... Não se preocupe... Não irá sofrer mais... Morra!

--Plaeeg desferiu um violento golpe com as mãos, perfurando o peito de Rafael. O sangue do Senshi escorreu pela abertura no corpo, assim como pela boca. O braço da Sombra brilhava em tons de vermelho.--

Plaeeg: Descanse em paz...

Eriol: Rafael!

Plaeeg: Você é Hiiragizawa... pelo que eu vejo, é o único Senshi que restou...ou melhor... É um dos Senshis restantes... Quatro não despertaram, dois estão mortos...e você...seguirá pelo mesmo caminho... Névoa do Pesadelo!

--Eriol saltou para trás, procurando se proteger do ataque de Plaeeg. Mas a Névoa foi bloqueada por uma dupla barreira de ventos, que soprou-a de volta para a Sombra.--

Plaaeg: ...O quê...o quê aconteceu?

Eriol: ...Meus amigos não estão mortos...

Plaeeg: O...quê...?

--Rafael e Sakura se levantaram lentamente. Ambos sorriam. A barreira criada pela Carta Vento Estelar e por Windaga se desfez.--

Eriol: Obrigado...

Rafael: ...Amigos...servem para...isso...

Sakura: Não...morreríamos...tão facilmente...

Plaeeg: Isso...é impossível... Vocês deviam estar mortos! Isso é impossível!

Rafael: ...Você vem aqui com seus parceiros nojentos, incomodando a todos, ameaça a Princesa, os Senshis e todos os outros que estão no Castelo, e quer sair impune? Sinto muito, mas tudo acaba aqui! Senshis, agora!

Plaeeg: Ora seu!

Rafael: BRILHO CRESCENTE!

Eriol: FOGO ETERNO!

Sakura: DISPARO ESTELAR!

--Os três ataques concentrados perfuraram a cabeça de Plaeeg, que foi lançado ao ar. Seu corpo se desfez, assim como os das outras Sombras. E assim como antes, pode-se ouvir a nome Sen.--

Rafael: ...Eriol...

Eriol: ...Sei o que está pensando...

Rafael: ...

Eriol: E também sei o que está sentindo...

Sakura: O que aconteceu?

Rafael: Sen está vivo.

--Daly desceu lentamente da Torre. Miiyuki surgiu atrás dela.--

Rafael: Miiyuki...

Miiyuki: ...Rafael...Eriol... creio que vocês estão corretos...

Eriol: Então...

Miiyuki: Sen Hirichiji, o Senshi das Sombras não morreu na luta passada...

Sakura: ...Ele está vivo...?

Miiyuki: Ele deve estar re-estruturando seu exército, pois as forças do...

Rafael: Re-estruturando nada... Aqueles que lutaram conosco eram uma parte muito pequena do Tsumiyami...

Miiyuki: Sim...você tem razão... Mas após a "morte" de Sen, as forças do Tsumiyami se espalharam...

Eriol: Ou seja, ele precisa reunir todos novamente...

Miiyuki: Sim... Mas...

Sakura: ...Mas?

Rafael: Mas o quê?

Miiyuki: O Sub-Império Negro se localiza em Aikachi...

Rafael: E eu ainda quero saber por que isso existe aqui...

Miiyuki: Quando Aikachi e o Tsumiyami foram criados para serem os Reinos Protetores, havia uma quantidade excessiva de energia negra na Terra. E isso excedeu os limites do Tsumiyami. Portando, foi criado um pequeno pedaço em Aikachi que concentra energia negra. Mas nós não podemos interferir nele de jeito algum...

Rafael: ...Continue...

Miiyuki: O Sub-Império Negro é comandado por uma Imperatriz...

Rafael: Aquela Yuki Shino?

Miiyuki: Sim... E ela tem seu exército pessoal... As Sombras...

Eriol: Que nós derrotamos...

Miiyuki: Derrotaram os mais fracos.

Rafael: ...

Miiyuki: Existem 10 Sombras... 3 foram derrotadas...

Sakura: Faltam 7...

Eriol: Creio que eles virào atrás de nós...

Rafael: Devemos achar mais Senshis...

Eriol: Isso é uma tarefa difícil!

Miiyuiki: Achar Senshis é quase impossivel sem que os poderes estejam despertos...

Eriol: ...

Rafael: Então devemos torcer para isso acontecer... Três Senshis podem não ser o suficiente...

Miiyuki: Está com medo?

Rafael: Sen está vivo... E sim, isso me dá medo.

--Rafael desceu para o jardim. Sakura o seguiu, enquanto Eriol e Miiyuki explicavam a Daly o que havia acontecido.--

**EPISÓDIO 8 : Os Poderes da Lua**

22 de Agosto

Copenhagen - Dinamarca

--Rafael e Eriol olhavam para o horizonte. Eles não haviam se recuperado ainda das lutas anteriores e já estavam em busca dos Senshis. Miiyuki ordenou que eles fossem à Dinamarca, pois uma forte energia começou a surgir lá.--

Rafael: ...A Miiyuki deveria começar a fazer as buscas sozinha...

Eriol: Acalme-se...

Rafael: Hiiragizawa...

Eriol: O quê...?

Rafael: Você gosta da Miiyuki por acaso? Deve ser isso, pois sempre parece que você está a defendendo!

Eriol: ...Não, eu não gosto dela... Eu nem sei por que ela tem que mandar na gente, mas...

Rafael: Mas?

Eriol: Mas ela tem razão... Nós temos que procurar os Senshis...

Rafael: Ela podia esperar nossos ferimentos melhorarem... Estamos lutando repetidamente... Logo nossos corpos não irão mais agüentar a sobrecarga...

Eriol: Acalme-se...

Rafael: ...

--O dia passou lentamente. Rafael e Eriol caminharam por boa parte do centro de Copenhagen, até chegarem à Escola Federal Brondsen. Ambos sentiam uma forte, porém leve energia no interior do prédio. Era o final do primeiro período, e os alunos teriam 30 minutos de descanso. Lentamente, três jovens desceram as escadas da escola. Eles estudavam juntos desde que se conheceram. Eram Deby Vien, Erika Noeck e Raphael Ogaeiup Likjaer. Rafael deu um passo à frente, bloqueado o caminho deles. A energia vinha de Raphael.--

Raphael: Quem é você?  
Rafael: Eu?

Eriol: Nós viemos aqui atrás de você...

Raphael: O quê?

Deby: Quem são vocês?

Erika: E o que querem com a gente?

Eriol: Bem...

Rafael: Nós viemos levá-los embora, portanto não lutem...

Raphael: Heh...acho que você não me conhece...

Rafael: Ah é? Qual é seu nome, meu caro?

Raphael: Eu direi, após derrotar você!

Rafael: Se quer mesmo lutar...vamos para um local isolado...

Raphael: Como quiser... Mas faremos isso após as aulas..

Rafael: Sem problemas...

Eriol: Mas...

Rafael: Não se preocupe, Hiiragizawa. Está tudo sobre controle.

--As horas se passaram, e, finalmente, o sinal tocou. Rafael, Eriol, Ogaieup, Deby e Erika se dirigiram para um estacionamento abandonado. Rafael ficou frente a frente com Ogaieup.--

Rafael: Você disse que eu não te conhecia... Então, mostre-me do que é capaz.

Raphael: Como quiser. Você irá desaparecer...

Rafael: É o que...veremos.

Raphael: Resplendor Lunar!

--Raphael saltou, formando uma Lua de energia em suas mãos. O ataque atingiu Rafael, que não se moveu. O Resplendor Lunar havia sido bloqueado.--

Erika: O quê?

Eriol: Heh...o mesmo truque de sempre..

Deby: Ele...também é...mágico..?

Rafael: Esse ataque não vai me ferir.

Raphael: Quem é você afinal?

--Rafael desfez a barreira de ventos de Windaga. Caminhou em direção a Ogaeiup. Eriol se juntou a ele.--

Rafael: Meu nome é Rafael Gangi. Eu sou o Senshi do Infinito de Aikachi.

Eriol: E eu sou Eriol Hiiragizawa, o Senshi do Sol.

Rafael: Você tem os poderes de um Senshi... Mas precisa treinar muito...

Raphael: O quê?

Eriol: Seus poderes são baseados na Lua, pelo o que eu vi...

Rafael: Então ele é o...

Eriol: Senshi da Lua...

Raphael: Do que vocês estão falando?

Rafael: Se quiserem saber a verdade, sigam-nos até Aikachi.

--Eriol virou-se, e um portal de luz se abriu à sua frente. Rafael indicou o caminho, mas antes, perguntou algo a eles.--

Rafael: Qual o nome de vocês?

Deby: Deby Vien...

Erika: Erika Noeck.

Raphael: Raphael...Raphael Ogaieup Likjaer...

Rafael: Raphael..?

Raphael: Sim...

--Rafael riu levemente, e adentrou o portal, sendo seguido pelos três. Em Aikachi, eles ficaram sabendo da lenda dos Senshis, e de tudo que acontecia atualmente.--

**EPISÓDIO 9 : A Tríade**

23 de Agosto

Castelo Real - Aikachi

--Miiyuki e Eriol esperavam por Rafael e Sakura no Salão. Ao redor deles estavam todas as pessoas trazidas até Aikachi: Deby, Erika, Raphael, Ryosuke, Ingo, Mei e Daly. Minutos depois, os dois chegaram.--

Miiyuki: Agora que todos estão aqui, posso começar a explicar sobre o próximo passo da missão dos Senshis...e de todos os outros...

Rafael: Você é bem apressada... Por que não explica direito uma coisa antes?.

Miiyuki: O quê?

Rafael: Por que tivemos que trazer pessoas que não eram Senshis...ou a Princesa, para Aikachi?

Miiyuki: É simples... Raphael foi convocado por ser o Senshi da Lua, Daly Sunner por ser a Princesa, Ryosuke Itsunomoto por ter estranhos poderes ocultos, e os que vivem ao seu redor por terem recebido poderes indiretamente...

Rafael: Isso quer dizer que todos eles possuem poderes?

Eriol: Se forem treinados sim...

Rafael: ...Então...senhorita Miiyuki...

Miiyuki: Sim?

Rafael: Antes de prosseguir com sua explicação, me responda uma coisa...

Miiyuki: O quê?

Rafael: E uma pessoa que conviveu com três Senshis? ...Ela não teria poderes ocultos...?

Miiyuki: De quem você está falando?

--Rafael levantou-se e olhou rapidamente para Sakura.--

Rafael: O nome dela é Tomoyo Daidouji... Ela conviveu comigo, com Sakura, e com o Hiiragizawa...

Sakura: Tomoyo-chan!

Miiyuki: Bem...discutiremos isso depois... Agora escutem bem...todos vocês. As Oito Estrelas despertaram., e agora precisamos recuperar as Oito Jóias.

Rafael: Já sabemos dessa lenda...

Miiyuki: Devemos recuperar as Oito Jóias...aprisionadas nas profundezas deste Castelo...

Rafael: Você quer dizer que elas estão...aqui?

Miiyuki: Sim. Embaixo do Castelo...protegidas por um campo de energia de nível altíssimo...

Rafael: Heh...

Eriol: Rafael...

Rafael: Ahn?

Eriol: Aonde você quer chegar?

Rafael: Miiyuki, por um acaso, as Jóias estão no Templo da Tríade?

Miiyuki: Como você sabe sobre o Templo...?

Rafael: Existe algo chamado Biblioteca..até em Aikachi.

Raphael: Ahn...o que é esse Templo da Tríade?

Eriol: ... O Templo da Tríade...

Rafael: O ponto mais profundo do Castelo de Aikachi, o Templo da Tríade é o local aonde estão guardados os items mais preciosos de Aikachi, e ele é protegido por três guerreiros, conhecidos como A Tríade de Minephosein.

Eriol: ...

Sakura: O que é Minephosein?

Miiyuki: Em Aikachi isso significa Guerreiros Divinos.

Rafael: Os três protegem o Templo aonde devemos ir...

Eriol: Aonde devemos ir, mas você tem que ficar Rafael.

Rafael: O quê?

Miiyuki: Aquele lugar não é para você...

Rafael: O que você quer dizer...?

Miiyuki: Estou dizendo que você não deve pisar dentro do Templo da Tríade...

Rafael: E por quê?

Eriol: Já dissemos, aquele lugar não é para você...

Miiyuki: Não há nada para você lá...

Rafael: Miiyuki, você... acha que eu vou ficar parado aqui?

Miiyuki: Para o seu bem, você vai ficar parado aqui.

Rafael: Quem vai me impedir?

--Eriol levantou-se e com um rápido movimento derrubou Rafael, desacordando-o.--

Sakura: Por quê fez isso? Eriol!

Eriol: Se você não quiser ficar do mesmo jeito irá conosco agora.

Miiyuki: Ryosuke, Raphael, Sakura, Eriol, eu e Daly iremos ao Templo da Tríade.

Ingo: E os outros?

Eriol: Podem ir para seus quartos. Vocês irão começar um treinamento próprio amanhã.

--Após dizer isso, Eriol, seguindo Miiyuki e sendo seguido por Ryosuke, Raphael, Sakura e Daly, entrou por um corredor que descia em espiral até uma passagem estreita inclinada para baixo, que se extendia até um salão negro, localizado em uma profundidade extrema. As paredes do salão eram marcadas com símbolos vermelhos que brilhavam no escuro, enquanto que uma porta amarelada brilhava ao fundo.--

Miiyuki: Esta é a câmara anterior...

Daly: Como sabe...?

Miiyuiki: Princesa, todos os Conselheiros de Aikachi são introduzidos nas Lendas...e esta sala faz parte das Lendas...

Raphael: As Lendas da Tríade...?

Eriol: Sim! Agora chega de falação e vamos em frente.

Ryosuke: Por que o Rafael ficou para trás...e desacordado...?

Sakura: ...

Miiyuiki: O lugar dele não é aqui.

Eriol: Chega...

--Eriol caminhou lentamente até a porta amarela, que se abriu com uma forte ventania. Surgiram dois seres trajando armaduras negras. Seus nomes eram Okorath e Belteroth. Ambos possuíam longos cabelos dourados, embora os olhos de Okorath eram verdes, enquanto os de Belteroth eram cinzas. Sakura e Daly ficaram paradas, enquanto Raphael, Ryosuke e Eriol se preparavam para enfrentar as duas criaturas imponentes.--

Okorath: Quem sois vós?

Belteroth: Quem são as criaturas que ousaram adentrar os caminhos da Tríade?

Eriol: Somos... Senshis...

Okorath: Senshis? Pft... sinto a energia de apenas três Senshis aqui...

Belteroth: Hm... Senshis são criaturas estranhas...

Miiyuki: Tríade... Nós queremos passar... Estamos aqui para reaver as Oito Estrelas...

Belteroth: Se queres passar, deverá nos derrotar...

Raphael: É o que faremos!

--Raphael e Ryosuke saltaram no ar, mas foram golpeados violentamente pelos dois gigantes. Okorath carregava um imenso machado, enquanto Belteroth possuía uma lança helicoidal. Assim, tem início a batalha pelas Oito Jóias nas profundezas do Castelo de Aikachi.--

**EPISÓDIO 10 : O Poder Demoníaco de Okorath e Belteroth**

--Eriol ajudou Raphael e Ryosuke a se levantarem, enquanto Miiyuki caminhava até os dois gigantes.--

Miiyuki: Saíam do caminho...

Belteroth: Garota insolente... se quiser passar terá que nos derrotar!

Miiyuki: ...Eu direi mais uma vez, saiam!

Okorath: Cale-se!

--Okorath lançou seu machado contra Miiyuki, mas Eriol a defendeu com seu Fogo Eterno. Belteroth riu, enquanto Raphael e Ryosuke fugiam de sua lança.--

Belteroth: Podem fugir... Minha Lança de Aztorek irá perfurá-los mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Raphael: Isso...é um Guerreiro Divino?

Ryosuke: Parece mais um demônio...

Belteroth: LANÇA DE AZTOREK!

--Raphael e Ryosuke desviaram-se novamente. Eles não achavam um jeito de atacar o gigante Guerreiro Divino Belteroth. Ryosuke, então, se atirou contra a Lança, dando a Raphael uma chance de atacar.--

Raphael: RESPLENDOR LUNAR!

--A técnica do Senshi da Lua foi facilmento pela Lança de Aztorek, tingida de sangue. Ryosuke se levantou, com a visão turva por causa de um ferimento em sua testa. Belteroth saltou contra Raphael, que não conseguiu se desviar do gigante, que o atirou contra a parede coberta de símbolos antigos.--

Raphael: Arf... Ele é...forte...

Ryosuke: Você está bem...?

Raphael: Sim... apenas um pouco... atordoado...

Ryosuke: Ë minha vez então...  
Raphael: O... o quê..?

Ryosuke: Ei... seu grandalhão! Tome isso! TURBILHÃO SÔNICO!

--Ryosuke cruzou os braços, enquanto uma forte explosão giratoria cercou Belteroth, que desapareceu no meio do turbilhão. Ryosuke se aproximou, mas foi arremessado longe pelo impacto da Lança.--

Belteroth: Achou mesmo que esse ataque poderia me derrotar? Vocês vão morrer por tamanha insolência! Que a Lança de Aztorek de Belteroth extermine suas miseráveis vidas!

-Enquanto Belteroth enfrentava os dois garotos, Okorath degladiava contra Eriol e Sakura, que lutavam para proteger Daly e Miiyuki.--

Okorath: Vós deveis desistir, ou suas vidas serão extinguidas.

Sakura: Minha vida... se eu morrer... Rafael...

Eriol: Sakura, esqueça o Rafael, e lute!

Sakura: Eriol...?

Eriol: FOGO ETERNO!

--O golpe de chamas do Senshi do Sol nada fez contra o Machado de Metzuzok do Guerreiro Divino Okorath, que contra-atacou violentamente, atingindo Eriol na perna. Ele caiu, sentindo os músculos de sua perna esquerda se romperem após o ataque de Okorath.--

Eriol: Ahhhhh...

--A voz de Eriol se silenciou após outro golpe do Machado. Seu corpo tombou para trás, o peito dilacerado. Okorath lambeu o sangue que cobria a lâmina do Machado de Metzuzok.--

Okorath: Humano... tu fois tolo ao pensar que poderia me vencer com tamanha arrogância e com tão pouco poder...

Sakura: Ah... Seu maldito... Eu vou...acabar com você! CARTA MORTE ESTELAR!

--Nada aconteceu. Os poderes da Carta Morte permaneciam selados desde a luta contra Emen Makaiyokai. Okorath soltou uma gargalhada monstruosa, mas Sakura não se assustou.--

Sakura: CARTA ESCUDO e CARTA ESPADA ESTELAR!

--Protegida pela Carta Escudo e empunhando a Espada, Sakura atacou Okorath. Com um leve movimento de seu Machado, o Guerreiro Divino rompeu o Escudo e atirou Sakura ao chão, com o pescoço levemente cortado.--

Okorath: Pobres humanos, vóis que tentais me derrotar foram vencidos pela própria ganância... Vencidos pelo Machado de Metzuzok...

Belteroth: E pela Lança de Aztorek.

Raphael: Não... eu ainda estou aqui...

Ryosuke: E eu também...

Belteroth: Vocês deveriam ser sábios e se renderem...

Raphael: Não... Não sem lutar... Resplendor Lunar! Brilhe ao máximo, Lua protetora!

--Dessa vez, o golpe de Raphael atingiu Belteroth. Um fio de sangue desceu lentamente através do fino rosto do Gigante.--

Belteroth: Se dê por satisfeito garoto... Você foi o primeiro a ferir meu corpo... Ninguém jamais sobreviveu à Triade de Minephosein. E ninguém jamais sobreviverá!

Ryosuke: TURBILHÃO SÔNICO!

Belteroth: Idiota!

--Ryosuke foi atirado para dentro do seu próprio turbilhão, após ser golpeado pela Lança de Aztorek. Raphael tentou ajudá-lo, mas foi golpeado pelo Machado de Metzuzok. Tanto Raphael quanto Ryosuke estavam agora caidos, juntamente com Eriol e Sakura. Restavam apenas Daly e Miiyuki.--

Daly: O que eu posso fazer...?

Miiyuki: Não há nada que você possa fazer... É o fim de tudo...

Belteroth: Conselheira de Aikachi...

Miiyuki: O... quê?

Okorath: Aonde está aquele cujo destino se entrelaça com as trevas?

Miiyuki: Você está falando do...

Belteroth: Aonde ele está...?

Miiyuki: Não vou deixar ele entrar aqui... É perigoso demais... para nós... para Aikachi...e principalmente para ele...

Okorath: Vós achais que impedindo-o de adentrar este lugar mudará o destino?

Miiyuki: Ele não pode entrar aqui... Nós não podemos arriscá-lo!

Belteroth: E os outros, podem ser arriscados?

Miiyuki: ...Ele... Ele... Ele pode acabar com todos nós... Eles não...

Belteroth: O destino do Senshi do Infinito é se tornar aquele que irá se entrelaçar com as trevas...

Miiyuki: Ele é o Regente das Sombras...

Okorath: Tu achas mesmo? Tu achas que ele seguirá o caminho de seu Regido?

Miiyuki: É o destino dele...

Belteroth: Isso não importa... Sabes que nosso dever é proteger o Tesouro de Aikachi... Portanto, se ainda quiseres recuperá-lo...

Okorath: Deverá nos derrotar...

Miiyuki: ...

--Belteroth e Okorath se prepararam para executar Miiyuki e Daly, mas uma conjunção de energias os imobilizou. Eriol, Sakura, Raphael e Ryosuke se levantaram.--

Eriol: Não vou deixar vocês nos derrotarem...

Sakura: E eu sei que vocês querem algo com o Rafael...

Ryosuke: Ele é um dos nossos...

Raphael: E nós vamos saber a verdade sobre ele...

Okorath: A verdade sobre ele? Pois se querem saber... Vós saberás...

Eriol: ...

Belteroth: Este lugar, o Templo da Tríade de Minephosein, é também conhecido como Templo Negro. E você já sabem que o Senshi das Sombras é agora o Senhor das Trevas...

Okorath: E Rafael Gangi, o Senshi do Infinito é a pessoa que tem o poder de reger as trevas... Ele é o Regente das Sombras... E se ele entrar neste lugar, poderá obter todo o poder das trevas... E, então, se for o desejo dele, ele poderá destruir o Mundo...

Sakura: O quê?

--Okorath riu após fazem a revelação. Rafael, no Castelo de Aikachi, despertou, e logo percebeu a passagem aberta, adentrando-a. O destino da batalha pelos tesouros começará a ser definido...--

**EPISÓDIO 11 : A Dança dos Fios de Ouro**

--Okorath e Belteroth continuavam a rir, enquanto que Raphael e Ryosuke permaneciam perplexos. Sakura foi contida por Daly. Eriol fechou os olhos.--

Eriol: Já chega...

Okorath: O quê?

Eriol: Eu disse que já chega...

Okorath: Do que estás falando?

Eriol: Rafael é um Senshi de Aikachi, e ele nunca traíria a Terra! Ele não é como Sen! Ele é um verdadeiro e leal Senshi!

Belteroth: Você confia nele?

Eriol: Sim...

Okorath: Se confia tanto nele, por que impediu-o de vir até aqui com vocês?

Eriol: Como a Miiyuki disse, para a própria proteção dele...

Belteroth: Você é patético como todos os outros... Não merece ser o Senshi do Sol! LANÇA DE AZTOREK!

--O corpo de Eriol caiu. Em um instante, ele havia sido perfurado pela Lança do Gigante Belteroth em diversos pontos. As paredes do salão se tingiam cada vez mais de vermelho. Um a um os Senshis caíram ante a Lança de Belteroth. Mas sempre eles se levantavam novamente.--

Sakura: Não vou deixar vocês...vencerem...

Raphael: Não vou... morrer aqui...

Eriol: Não podemos...

Okorath: Sabemos o quanto vós sois bravos. Sabemos o quão bravamente lutaram contra Sen Hirichiji. Mas se não conseguem nos derrotar, não há direito para seguirem em frente.

Belteroth: Se três Senshis não conseguem derrotar dois Minephosein não há chance de Aikachi sair vencedora. O destino da Terra já está definido!

--A energia de Sakura, Eriol, Raphael, e até de Ryosuke, se elevaram até o ponto limítrofe de seus corpos.--

Sakura: O destino ainda não está definido! Ahhhhh... DISPARO ESTELAR!

Eriol: Ahhhh... TROVÃO SOLAR!

Raphael: ONDA DA LUA CRESCENTE!

Ryosuke: CANHÃO DUPLO!

--As quatro técnicas combinadas provocaram uma onda violenta de energia. Os dois Guerreiros Divinos tentaram se proteger com as suas armas, mas foi inútil. Elas se desintegraram. Pela primeira vez os dois Gigantes caíram.--

Eriol: Conseguimos...

Sakura: Vencemos...?

Raphael: Conseguimos...?

Daly: ...Que bom!

Miiyuki: Os dois Gigantes Minephosein derrotados... Esses Senshis são incríveis...

Ryosuke: Vamos em frente!

--Ryosuke e Raphael atravessaram correndo a porta amarelada. Seguiram-se Sakura e Eriol. Daly e Miiyuki foram as últimas a atravessar. Atrás delas, Belteroth e Okorath se erguiam lentamente. Mas a porta se fechou. No interior da próxima sala tudo estava escuro. Apenas podiam ser vistos linhas douradas no ao redor do local. Raphael pisou em uma delas. Seu corpo foi erguido no ar, preso por inúmeros fios dourados. Do meio da escuridão surgiu Azareth, o mais forte dos Minephosein, envolto em fios dourados.--

Azareth: Meus parabéns...

Eriol: Quem é você...?

Azareth: Meu nome é Azareth. Eu sou o líder da Triade de Minephosein. E vocês? Quais são os nomes daqueles que conseguiram derrotar Okorath e Belteroth?

Eriol: ...

Azareth: Sensthis... Conselheira de Aikachi... Princesa... E alguém sem posto...

Ryosuke: Ahh...

Azareth: Eu posso ler suas mentes como um livro aberto. Vocês são tolos, mas não se preocupem. Materei vocês um a um. Começando pelo Senshi da Lua!

--Os fios apertaram ainda mais o corpo de Raphael. No momento em que ele ia ser despedaçado, os fios se romperam, em chamas.--

Azareth: Senshi do Sol...

Eriol: Meu nome é Eriol Hiiragizawa, e não vou permitir que nenhum de nós morra!

Azareth: Ah, vocês vão morrer sim...

Sakura: Não vamos!

Raphael: Não mesmo...

Azareth: Senshi da Estrela e da Lua... Hm... Alguém me diga aonde está o quarto Regente... Aonde está o Senshi do Infinito...

Miiyuki: Não te interessa.

Azareth: "A Lenda do Senshi do Infinito e o Destino Entrelaçado com as Trevas?"

Miiyuki: ...

Azareth: Não é uma Lenda... É realidade... Caso o Senshi do Infinito entre neste local, sua alma será corrompida pelas Trevas, e ele se tornará o Senshi das Sombras... assim como Sen Hirichiji...

Eriol: Já chega de besteiras!

Azareth: Não são besteiras. Mas se não querem acreditar...

Eriol: Viemos aqui atrás das Oito Jóias, e não vamos sair sem elas!

Azareth: Elas estão na próxima sala. Mas só chegarão lá me derrotando.

Eriol: É o que faremos!

Raphael: Deixa comigo, agora é pessoal! RESPLENDOR LUNAR!

Azareth: É inútil.

--As mãos de Raphael foram envolvidas pelos fios dourados. Seu corpo foi, então, atirado ao ar. Milhares de fios prenderam o Senshi da Lua, que começou a girar em espiral.--

Azareth: DANÇA DOS FIOS DE OURO!

--Raphael caiu ao chão desacordado. Após ele, Ryosuke, Sakura e Eriol também foram derrotados pela técnica do Minephosein.--

Miiyuki: Eriol! Kinomoto! Ryosuke! Raphael!

Daly: Eles estão mortos...?

Azareth: Se não estão, logo morrerão... mas agora, é a vez das duas!

Miiyuki: ...

Daly: É o fim de tudo?

Miiyuki: Acho que sim...

Daly: Ah...

Azareth: Adeus...

--Enquanto isso, na sala anterior, Okorath e Belteroth esperavam o final da batalha. Atrás deles, a porta se abriu. Ambos assistiram Rafael adentrar o local. Seus olhos estavam enegrecidos. Com um sopro, as vidas dos dois Gigantes acabaram. Uma gigantesca explosão consumiu o salão. Ambos caíram mortos, os corpos e armaduras arrasados. Rafael seguiu em frente.--

**EPISÓDIO 12 : A Lenda dos Quatro Regentes**

--No Reino de Aikachi existe uma Lenda. A Lenda dos Oito Senshis. Os Senshis são os guardiões de Aikachi e da Terra. Entre eles, existem quatro Regentes. Os Regentes são os escolhidos que, ao lado da Princesa, guiarão Aikachi em seu caminho de proteger a Terra. Os Regentes são o Sol, a Lua, a Estrela e o Infinito. Cada um deles rege outro Senshi. Quanto maior for o poder do Regente, mais forte se tornará também o Regido. O Sol e o Fogo. A Lua e a Água. A Estrela e a Luz. O Infinito e as Sombras. A Lenda dos Quatro Regentes.--

Miiyuki: Ahh...

Azareth: Agora todos vocês conhecem a Lenda... deixei todos vivos para poderem conhecer a verdade. Isso não é uma Lenda. É real.

Sakura: Ra...fa...el...

Azareth: Mas vocês não devem se preocupar... Morrerão agora! DANÇA DOS FIOS DE OURO!

--Todos estavam presos. A técnica de Azareth se mostrava invencível agora. Mas algo aconteceu. Parte do salão implodiu. Os corpos de Okorath e Belteroth estavam caídos no chão. O rosto de Azareth se cobriu de uma mistura de poeira e sangue. Seus cabelos prateados estavam parcialmente tingido de vermelho. Seus olhos avermelhados piscaram rapidamente. Os fios haviam se rompido. Através da poeira, surgiu Rafael, com os olhos enegrecidos.--

Miiyuki: Rafa...el...

Rafael: Então essa é a Lenda? Eu estou ligado às trevas?

Miiyuki: S...si...im...

Rafael: Isso é bobagem...

Miiyuki: Ah...a...Azareth...mate...o Rafael... por favor...

Rafael: O quê?

--Rafael piscou rapidamente em direção a Miiyuki. Seus olhos voltaram ao tom dourado de sempre.--

Rafael: Está pensando em me matar?

Miiyuki: Rafael...

Azareth: Seu lugar não é aqui, portanto você deve morrer... E isso será um favor para Aikachi.

Rafael: Eu sou um Senshi! Nunca vou deixar de ser, e sempre vou lutar pela minha Terra!

Azareth: Pois bem... a luta agora será entre nós. Se você vencer, terão acesso às Oitos Jóias.

Rafael: Vamos logo com isso.

--Lentamente os outros se levantaram. Todos perceberam a mudança que havia ocorrido em Rafael. Sua energia tinha atingido um ponto extremo, mas agora havia retornado ao normal. As trevas haviam abandonado ele.--

Eriol: Rafael...

Sakura: Rafa...

Raphael: Gangi...

Ryosuke: Rafow...

Miiyuki: Rafael, Senshi do Infinito... Desculpe...

Rafael: Deixem isso para depois!

--Rafael sorriu. Azareth saltou no ar, os cabelos esticados completamente e girando em espiral.--

Azareth: Conheça agora a DANÇA MILENAR!

Rafael: Isso vai ser inútil... UMBRAGA!

--Pela primeira vez Rafael utilizou a sua técnica de sombras. O local escureceu completamente, mas os fios continuaram a cortar o tempo e espaço. O Senshi permaceu imóvel. Ao encostarem nele, todos os fios foram consumidos pelas sombras.--

Azareth: O quê?

Rafael: Umbraga... O poder dessa técnica é consumir tudo que se aproximar do meu corpo. E isso inclui seus fios dourados.

Azareth: Impossível!

Rafael: Você, como aqueles dois, também é um demônio. Sua energia deveria aumentar nesse lugar de trevas, mas vejo que isso não ocorre...

Azareth: ..

Rafael: É claro. Vocês estão aqui para proteger o Tesouro. Portanto, seu poder foi selado há gerações atrás.

Azareth: Você sabe então...

Rafael: Eu li isso. Seus poderes foram selados para que os outros pudessem te derrotar. Todos os seres de trevas tem os poderes selados neste lugar.

Azareth: E você?

Rafael: Eu? Não sou um ser das trevas... Eu sou o Senshi do Infinito. E tudo isso acaba agora...

Azareth: Ahhhhhh DANÇA MILENAR!

Rafael: Já chega! BRILHO CRESCENTE!

--Azareth desapareceu completamente ao ser atingido pela técnica de Rafael, que caiu ajoelhado. Miiyuki ajudou-o a se levantar, enquanto se dirigiam para a próxima sala.--

Rafael: Desculpe... eu vim sem ter permissão... Eu sei que vocês poderiam vencê-lo sem minha ajuda...

Eriol: Poderíamos?

Rafael: É claro...

Miiyuki: Rafael, me desculpe por tudo... Você realmente é um Senshi...

Rafael: Não se preocupe garota...

--Ao atravessarem o portal localizado no salão aonde derrotaram Azareth, eles chegaram a uma sala iluminada, com uma grande carta estelar estendida na parede, entalhada em pedra. Oito pontos estavem brilhando. Neles haviam oito jóias, cada uma representando uma estrela. Abaixo da carta estelar havia um painel de prata com letras douradas.--

Miiyuki: A Esmeralda Verde do Bosque, representando a Águia Shoorie.

Sakura: A Safira Azul do Oceano, representando o Leviathan Clarien.

Daly: A Ametista Lilás do Amor, representando o Pégaso Arkhangel.

Eriol: O Ouro da Terra, representando o Lobo Boufeng.

Raphael: A Prata do Céu, representando a Fênix Houjin.

Ryosuke: A Ônix Negra do Deserto, representando o Leão Karkai.

Rafael: O Diamante Branco da Amizade, representando a Raposa Rekin, e o Rubi Vermelho do Vulcão, representando o Dragão Fyrion...

Miiyuki: Os Oito Animais... As Oito Estrelas... e as Oito Jóias...

Rafael: Eles representam a Lua...

Miiyuki: Sim... Veja a carta estelar...

--Na carta estelar havia uma fenda círcular. Dentro dela jazia uma espada em forma de Lua Crescente. A Espada da Lua. A Espada Moonlighting.--

Miiyuiki: Pegue-a Raphael...esta é a sua espada... E a partir de agora, temos um novo desafio...

Rafael: O quê?

Miiyuki: Derrotar definitivamente as Sombras, os guerreiros do Tsumiyami, e Sen...

--Fora do Castelo, o pôr-do-sol tingia o horizonte de vemelho. No alto de uma montanha, uma torre negra resplandecia. No seu interior, seis formas ocultas em roupas negras ouviam uma jovem se pronunciar. Atrás dela, Sen Hirichiji observava tudo...--

**EPISÓDIO 13 : A Luta Contra as Sombras**

26 de Agosto

--Haviam se passado três dias desde que as Oito Jóias foram recuperadas. Desde então, uma estranha calmaria tomou o Castelo de Aikachi. Eriol, Ingo e Mei procuravam em livros pistas que levassem às Sombras restantes, enquanto que Ryosuke, Raphael, Erika e Deby buscavam informações sobre o Sub-Império Negro. Sakura e Daly visitavam a floresta adjacente ao Castelo. Rafael, por sua vez, estava sentado no parapeito de uma das varandas. Miiyuki se aproximou lentamente dele.--

Miiyuki: Eu não tive a oportunidade de falar com você desde a luta contra os Minephosein...

Rafael: Ahn...

Miiyuki: Eu... peço desculpas...

Rafael: Desculpas é? Pelo quê?

Miiyuki: Por desconfiar de você... por chegar a querer que você morresse... Principalmente... por não acreditar em você...

Rafael: Não seja tola... Não há razão para pedir desculpas... Está tudo bem...

Miiyuki: Mas...

Rafael: Miiyuki-chan... Você não deve se preocupar com isso...

Miiyuki: Rafael... Rafael-san...

Rafael: Sem dramas... Estamos do mesmo lado não é? Por Aikachi e pela Terra...

Miiyuki: E por você mesmo?

Rafael: Ahn...

Miiyuki: Por um lado, sua luta é pessoal não é? Existe algo entre você e o Hirichiji...

Rafael: Sim... Eu senti algo nele... Uma coisa que não é humana...

Miiyuki: Ele é um demônio internamente...

Rafael: Não... não é isso... Eu senti nele uma alma perturbada... Eu gostaria de tentar... Tentar trazer ele de volta à realidade...

Miiyuki: Mas... Você sabe que ele...

Rafael: Ele é nosso pior inimigo...

Miiyuki: Eu não vou impedi-lo de tentar... Mas...

Rafael: Mas...

Miiyuki: Não morra...

Rafael: Por que diz isso?

Miiyuki: Eu não suportaria a idéia de vê-lo morto... Nem Eriol, ou Sakura... Ou qualquer um de nós gostaria...

--Rafael tentou esconder um sorriso, mas não conseguiu. Miiyuki riu, e colocou a mão em seu ombro.--

Miiyuki: Não sente falta de casa?

Rafael: Sinto...

Miiyuki: Assim que possível você voltará...

Rafael: Não se preocupe Miiyuki-chan...

Miiyuki: Rafael-san...

--Miiyuki se aproximou de Rafael, que se assustou. Eriol entrou correndo na varanda aonde eles estavam, para o aliviou do Senshi do Infinito.--.

Eriol: Ahn... Encontramos pistas...

Rafael: Sobre as Sombras?

Eriol: Sim... mas... O QUE DIABOS ESTAVAM FAZENDO?

Miiyuki: Desculpe Eriol...o Rafael não tem nada com isso... Eu exagerei...

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Tudo bem...

Rafael: Quais são as pistas?

Eriol: Venham ao Salão que eu mostrarei...

--Eriol desceu correndo, enquanto Rafael o seguia lentamente. Miiyuki, mais atrás, ficou parada.--

Miiyuki: Desculpe... Rafael...

Rafael: Tudo bem Miiyuki...

Miiyuki: Não...

Rafael: ... Está tudo bem...

--Minutos depois, todos estavam reunidos no Salão. Eriol de pé no centro de uma mesa circular, com os outros sentados à sua volta.--

Eriol: As Dez Sombras. Existem dez Sombras no total. Elas são as armas ofensivas mais antigas das Trevas... Existem desde que o homem dominou as Artes das Trevas.

Rafael: Quais são as Dez Sombras?

Eriol: A.Guerra Mortal, a Ferida Produnda, a Praga Diabólica, o Tufão Desesperador, a Onda Retalhadora, o Pânico Sangrento, a Infecção Ardente, a Ruptura Devastadora e...

Rafael: E...?

Eriol: As Cruzes de Lucífer...

Rafael: O quê? Mas que porcaria são as Cruzes de Lucífer?

Eriol: As duas Sombras mais poderosas... o Senhor do Tsumiyami e seu mais alto comandante...

Rafael: Hiri...chiji...?

Eriol: Sim...

Sakura: E as outras... eu reconheci três nomes...

Eriol: Sim. Três já foram derrotadas... Invadiram o Castelo...

Rafael: E... os outros? Quais são as pistas para achá-los?

Eriol: Bem... Existe uma Torre Negra em Aikachi... A Torre de Akanyami...

Rafael: E as Sombras estão lá?

Eriol: Sim...mas... essa Torre fica muito longe da Capital...

Miiyuki: Extremamente longe...

Rafael: E...?

Eriol: Existem locais aonde as Sombras deveriam ficar... Todos ao redor da Capital...

Miiyuki: Os Pontos de Akan-Shaah.

Eriol: Você já sabia?

Miiyuki: Não de tudo...

Eriol: São oito Pontos... mas três foram destruídos...

Rafael: Destruídos?

Eriol: Sim...

Miiyuki: Eriol, como sabe disso?

Eriol: Aikachi tem ótimos informantes...e os livros parecem ser magicamente atualizados diariamente...

Rafael: Minha màe ia adorar esses livros...

Eriol: Bem, voltando ao assunto, eu gostaria de pedir à Miiyuki que, caso ela não se importe, ela envie alguns de nós para investigar esses cinco Pontos...

Miiyuki: Desde que tenham cuidado e retornem vivos, eu não me oponho...

Eriol: ... Obrigado, Miiyuki...

Ryosuke: Eu...quero saber...qual o poder dessas Sombras?

Rafael: Não se pode dizer ao certo... Em um momento ele é um poder extremo, no outro se torna fraco... é uma energia inconstante...

Raphael: Lutaremos mesmo assim...

Sakura: Cautelosamente...

Miiyuki: ...

--Todos ficaram se entreolhando por alguns momentos, até Miiyuki se declarar.--

Miiyuki: Eriol e Ingo... vocês irão até o Ponto do Tufão... Ryosuke e Mei, vocês checarão o Ponto da Onda. Raphael e Deby, vocês, com a Espada das Oito Estrelas, a Moonlighting, irão para o Ponto do Pânico. Eu, Erika e Daly iremos ao Ponto da Infecção...

Rafael: Vocês? Mas...

Miiyuki: Eu já me decidi... Rafael, você e Sakura irão até o Ponto da Ruptura...

Rafael: ...

--Todos voltaram a se entreolhar. Sakura segurou a mão de Rafael. Um pressentimento ruim tomou a todos que estavam no Salão.--

**EPISÓDIO 14 : O Desespero de Eriol**

27 de Agosto

--Havia amanhecido àpenas alguns minutos, mas Eriol e Ingo já se aproximavam do Ponto do Tufão. Era marcado por um círculo de pedras negras no chão, do qual se erguia uma pequena torre cinzenta. Eriol tentou se aproximar, mas foi impedido por uma forte ventania de cor negra. Do alto da torre surgiu uma Sombra, envolta em uma capa preta que cobria todo seu rosto. Era Typhen Desspher, a Sombra do Tufão Desesperador.--

Typhen: O que temos aqui? Um Senshi?

Eriol: Quem... quem é você...?

Typhen: Eu? Ah bem... Eu sou Typhen Desspher, a Sombra Negra do Tufão... E vim aqui trazer desespero para vocês...

Ingo: Ah éé? Pois veja só isso...

Eriol: Ingo não!

Ingo: ESFERA CINZENTA!

--O ataque de Ingo nem chegou a atingir distância, pois foi logo bloqueado pelos ventos negros de Typhen. Ingo caiu com o braço muito ferido. Ele não havia desenvolvido seus poderes para batalhar. A Sombra riu ao ver Ingo estirado no chão.--

Typhen: Patético...garotinho medíocre...

Eriol: Cale-se...

Typhen: Não possui poder nem para ferir a parte exterior da minha pele... Vê? Não possuo nenhum arranhão em meu corpo...

Eriol: Já chega! Seu adversário sou eu!

Typhen: Ah...Aha...Ahahaha... Acha... Acha mesmo que pode me enfrentar?

Eriol: ...

Typhen: Garoto humano idiota!

--Com um movimento de braço, Typhen atirou Eriol para o alto. O corpo do Senshi do Sol caiu violentamente. Eriol quase desmaiara após ser golpeado no peito pela Sombra.--

Typhen: Como é fraco... Pelo menos conseguiu resistir, não é? Seu peito quase foi rompido pelo meu punho... Um golpe fraco e simples...mas pelo jeito suficiente para te matar...

Eriol: Não vou morrer por tão pouco...

Typhen: Heh... Quer experimentar novamente? Pois bem... Sofra! VENTANIA UIVANTE!

--Typhen esticou o braço direito e, com um movimento rápido, provocou mais uma ventania. Desta vez Eriol permaneceu imóvel no local, resistindo às fortes rajadas de vento. Mas logo ele percebeu que era essa a intenção da Sombra. Typhen, cortando os fortes ventos criados por ele mesmo, apareceu rapidamente perante Eriol, golpeando-o novamente no peito.--

Typhen: Dessa vez eu esmagarei seu coração...

Eriol: Não tenha tanta certeza...

--O punho esquerdo de Typhen havia sido tomado pelas chamas. Sua capa negra fora consumida pelo golpe que Eriol deu sem que a Sombra percebesse.--

Typhen: Inteligente... Mas não adianta...você está apenas atrasando sua morte...

Eriol: Não me subestime...

Typhen: Subestimar? Eu estou apenas superstimando você...

Eriol: Cale-se...

Typhen: ...?

Eriol: TROVÃO SOLAR!

--Eriol disparou suas chamas através da barreira de ventos que voltara a separar ele de Typhen. Juntamente com as chamas haviam descargas elétricas que percorreram o fogo e o vento simultaneamente. Nada disso surpreendeu a Sombra.--

Typhen: Isso é tudo?

Eriol: O quê?

--Typhen movimento o braço esquerdo o suficiente para que os ventos bloqueassem o ataque de Eriol, devolvendo-o. Mas para a surpresa do Senshi do Sol, seu ataque foi refletido na direção de Ingo Aoshi, que jazia ferido no chão.--

Eriol: INGO!

--As chamas propagaram pelas folhas que estavam ao redor. Uma nuvem de fumaça subiu em espiral aos céus. Typhen riu ancioso, mas se surpreendeu ao ver Ingo ileso no chão. Atravessando a fumaça surgiu a figura de David Kerst.--

Eriol: David?

David: Eriol!

Eriol: O que faz aqui?

David: Achei que era necessário...

Eriol: Você não devia estar aqui...

Typhen: Mais um? Matarei mais um com prazer...

David: Ora, cale-se seu idiota metido!

--Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O vento parou de soprar momentaneamente. Typhen concentrou uma corrente de ar extremamente negra em suas mãos. David impulsionou seu corpo para frente, mas de nada adiantou. Typhen libertou a energia contida. O rosto de David foi instantaneamente retalhado pelas fortes rajadas de vento. Seus braços, pernas, o tronco... Tudo havia sido cortado. Sua cabeça caiu aos pés de Eriol, em uma poça vermelha. Os olhos do Senshi do Sol se encheram de lágrimas. Seu espírito foi tomado por um ödio extremo. Sua fúria irrompeu os céus...--

Eriol: Seu maldito... Desgraçado... Você não merece perdão...

Typhen: Acha mesmo? Eu me deliciei muito vendo o corpo dele ser rasgado em pedaços pelos meus ventos... Foi lindo não acha?

Eriol: Você vai morrer!

--O céu, dividido entre o branco e o negro, repentinamente tornou-se avermelhado. Parecia que o céu havia entrado em erupção...--

**EPISÓDIO 15 : As Chamas Ardentes do Coração Solar**

--Eriol ajoelhou-se e abraçou a cabeça de David com força. Typhen riu. Novamente ele se movimento rapidamente. A cabeça de David se partiu ao meio. O rosto de Eriol foi tingido de sangue.--

Typhen: Tolo... Ridículo! É incrível como os humanos são ridículos! Veja você, Eriol... Eu poderia ter cortado você ao meio agora mesmo...

Eriol: Ah é...? Pois esse erro custará caro a você...

Typhen: Quê...? Que energia é essa...?

--A energia de Eriol queimou o chão ao redor dos dois. O fogo se uniu aos ventos e propagou um incêndio na região.--

Typhen: Como? Como você conseguiu queimar o vento?

Eriol: Essa é uma das Phatokosein... as Técnicas Proíbidas...as Técnicas Extremas...

Typhen: O quê?

Eriol: A Técnica Proibida do Sol...

Typhen: Ha! Use o que quiser na realidade! Nada que você fizer irá me vencer quando eu usar a VENTANIA UIVANTE!

Eriol: Isso é inútil...

--Eriol saltou por cima dos ventos que Typhen utilizara. Typhen tentou golpear Eriol no ar, mas não conseguiu. Seu braço foi atingido pelo Trovão Solar. Os nervos perderam a função e a carne se queimou. Eriol, furiosamente, chutou o peito de Typhen, que, embora ferido, continuou a lutar.--

Eriol: Que bom que vai continuar a lutar...

Typhen: O quê...?

Eriol: Você é uma das Sombras... Você é uma ameaça... Você matou um de meus melhores amigos! Você merece sofrer! FOGO ETERNO!

--Eriol golpeou a perna direita de Typhen. Mas para sua surpresa todo o corpo dele se desfez. Eriol olhou ao redor. Acima dele, flutuava o corpo recuperado da Sombra.--

Typhen: Desculpe, mas acho que você não vai conseguir me vencer com uma energia tão fraca...

Eriol: Seu maldito...

Typhen: Acho que você merece ser o primeiro a sentir a técnica mais forte...

Eriol: ...

Typhen: A técnica mais forte da Sombra do Tufão Desesperador!

Eriol: Já chega!

Typhen: EXTERMÍNIO DOS VENTOS CARDEAIS!

--Eriol foi comprimido no ar pelo impacto de incessantes rajadas de ventos cortantes vindos de todos os pontos. Typhen desceu violentamente sobre o Senshi do Sol, golpeando-o novamente no peito.--

Typhen: Agora sim seu peito será arrasado... Seu coração irá se desfazer... Os ventos se deliciarão com seu sangue... Seu sangue que irá alcançar todos os lugares, carregado pelo vento! Morra!

Eriol: Não...

Typhen: Você não poderá sobreviver após ser esmagado de tão curta distância... EXTERMÍNIO DOS VENTOS CARDEAIS!

--Typhen não acreditou quando seu golpe foi bloqueado.por Eriol. O Senshi do Sol empurrou o corpo da Sombra em direção ao ar. Tudo se transformou em puro fogo e calor ao redor de Hiiragizawa.--

Typhen: O que é isso?

Eriol: Morra seu desgraçado! CHAMAS ARDENTES DO CORAÇÃO SOLAR!

--Ocorreu uma explosão de fogo. Inúmeras criaturas incandescentes envolveram o corpo da Sombra. Typhen tentou se soltar, mas acabou consumido pelo fogaréu. Seu corpo caiu no chão, e logo virou pó. O Senshi do Sol pegou o corpo de Ingo, e carregou-o de volta ao castelo. A Sombra havia sido exterminada. Enquanto isso, nas proximidades de um rio, Ryosuke e Mei observavam a correnteza suave se transformar em uma onda gigante. A Sombra da Onda Retalhadora, Wavar Reaopios, emergiu das águas. Ryosuke encondeu Mei atrás de uma árvore e encarou a Sombra.--

Wavar: Quem é você...?

Ryosuke: Por que quer saber meu nome?

Wavar: Eu gostaria de saber apenas...

Ryosuke: Quem é você?

Wavar: Sou Wavar... Wavar Reaopios... a Sombra da Onda Retalhadora...

Ryosuke: Então eu vou matar você! Turbilhão Sônico!

--Wavar mergulhou no rio, impedindo que as ondas sônicas de Ryosuke o atingissem. Itsunomoto aproximou-se das águas, mas foi surpreendido pela Sombra..--

Wavar: Serpente Borbulhante...

Ryosuke: Kiahhhhh!

--Uma gigantesca serpente marinha emergiu, tragando Ryosuke para o interior do rio. Wavar tornou a mergulhar.--

Ryosuke: Ah...eu...não...

Wavar: Não consegue respirar?

Ryosuke: Ahhh...

Wavar: Você não é um Senshi...

Ryosuke: Não sou...

Wavar: Isso foi uma perda de tempo...

--Wavar avançou contra Ryosuke, que sentiu algo gelado penetrar seu corpo. Ele percebeu que Wavar segurava uma estranha espada azulada. Uma espada de gelo e água. O sangue se misturou com a água...--

**EPISÓDIO 16 : O Impacto das Ondas**

--O corpo de Ryosuke boiava. Wavar saiu da água lentamente, e observou Itsunomoto se levantar.--

Wavar: Surpreendo-me ao ver-te levantar-se...

Ryosuke: Cale-se!

Wavar: Acalme-se... Nossa luta terá continuidade, então.

Ryosuke: Pode vir!

Wavar: Não se afobe...

Ryosuke: Se você não vem, eu vou! CANHÃO DUPLO!

Wavar: ...

--Novamente Wavar mergulhou no rio, e o ataque de Ryosuke foi bloqueado pela água. Desta vez, Ryosuke não se aproximou.--

Wavar: Com medo...?

Ryosuke: ...

Wavar: Vejamos... O que acontece se eu fizer...

--Duas bolas de energia aquática atingiram Ryosuke imediatamente. Era uma réplica exata do Canhão Duplo.--

Wavar: Isso... Acho que você se surpreendeu agora. Gostou do Espelho Azul?

Ryosuke: Maldito miserável!

Wavar: Você deveria realmente se acalmar...

Ryosuke: Vamos lutar sem truques então...

Wavar: Ah... Eu não acho que isso vai dar certo...

--Círculos de água amarraram o corpo de Ryosuke no ar. Ele não conseguia se soltar.--

Wavar: Imobilização da Água Sombria...

Ryosuke: O quê...? O que... é isso...?

Wavar: Essa técnica? Consiste em utilizar a energia das trevas para transformar a água em energia negra... E veja só... Deu certo!

Ryosuke: Seu... Seu cínico!

Wavar: Eu?

Ryosuke: Ahhhhh...

Wavar: Quanto mais força você colocar para se soltar, mais força você sentirá contra você...

Ryosuke: Ah...

Wavar: Esse é o Espelho Azul da Imobilização da Água Sombria. Interessante, não acha?

Ryosuke: Cala a boca!

--As águas se romperam. Ryosuke se libertou, golpeando Wavar com o Turbilhão Sônico.--

Wavar: Surpreendente... Realmente... Acho que terei que utlizar todo o meu poder para te derrotar...

Ryosuke: ...

Wavar: E depois cuidarei da sua namorada...

Ryosuke: Já chega!

Wavar: Sinta o meu poder máximo!

Ryosuke: IMPACTO SONAR!

Wavar: MARÉ VERMELHA!

--As duas forças colidiram no ar. Ryosuke chocou-se contra uma árvore, que se pulverizou. Wavar caiu no rio, que evaporou parcialmente.--

Wavar: Uau... Você realmente conseguiu... Elevou muito seu poder em um instante...

Ryosuke: ...

Wavar: Então...venha me pegar...

--Wavar saltou para dentro da floresta. Ryosuke partiu em perseguição a ele. Ambos se atacaram entre as árvores, até Ryosuke ser novamente surpreendido pela Sombra. No meio da floresta corria um pequeno braço de rio, que foi habilmente controlado por Wavar. A Sombra utilizou a água para prender e golpear Ryosuke. Após uma sequência de violentos golpes, Itsunomoto caiu no rio fora da floresta.--

Wavar: Acho que ele morreu...

Ryosuke: Ah... Argh... Ainda não... Ainda não...

Wavar: Por que você não desiste?

Ryosuke: Desistir? Eu não vou trair Aikachi... Miiyuki... Daly... Mei... Meus amigos... Eles confiam em mim! A Terra confia em mim!

Wavar: Você é tolo.

Ryosuke: Tolo?

Wavar: Tolo. Extremamente tolo. As Trevas... As Sombras... Nosso Mestre Sen... Iremos reinar, e você...?

Ryosuke: ...

Wavar: Você estará morto e ninguém se lembrará de você... Mesmo assim, quero saber o seu nome...

Ryosuke: Para quê...?

Wavar: Você lutou bravamente, merece ser eliminado com honras...

Ryosuke: Direi meu nome... Guarde bem ele...

Wavar: ...?

Ryosuke: Guarde bem o nome daquele que irá encerrar sua existência!

Wavar: O quê?

Ryosuke: Vá para o Inferno, seu demônio! Pelas mão de Ryosuke Itsunomoto!

Wavar: Não é possível!

Ryosuke: IMPACTO SONAR!

--Wavar, iludido por sua próprio confiança, teve seu corpo completamente destruído pelo ataque de Ryosuke. Itsunomoto, ajudado por Mei, que saiu de seu esconderijo, voltou lentamente para o Castelo. Perto daquele local, Raphael e Deby corriam ao longo de uma estrada de pedra. Atrás deles uma Sombra saltava rapidamente. Era Pank Blodsen, a Sombra do Pânico Sangrento.--

Pank: Não adianta fugirem de mim. Não há lugar para fugir quando seu coração é tomado pelo pânico!

Raphael: Deby, se esconda!

Deby: Mas e você?

Raphael: Eu lutarei. Se algo acontecer comigo, volte para o Castelo imediatamente.

Deby: Mas...

Pank: Não, não e não! Isso não vai acontecer!

Raphael: O quê?

Pank: COLAR ESPIRITUAL!

--Deby caiu no chão inconsciente. Pank riu.--

Ryosuke: O que você fez?

Pank: Eu? Suguei a alma dela...

Raphael: Desgraça...

Pank: Permita que eu me apresente... Sou Pank Blodsen... A Sombra do Pânico Sangrento.

Raphael: Devolva a alma dela...

Pank: Se me derrotar a alma dela retornará ao corpo...

Raphael: ...Pois bem... .Faremos do seu jeito... Eu sou Raphael Ogaeiup Likjaer... O Senshi da Lua.

Pank: Lua ahn? Pois vamos lutar!

Raphael: Com prazer! ONDA DA LUA CRESCENTE!

Pank: COLAR...

--Raphael perfurou a defesa de Pank usando a Espada Moonlighting. A Sombra não conseguiu mais se mexer. Seu corpo se desfez com um movimento da Espada. A alma retornara ao corpo de Deby.--.

Deby: Ahn...?

Raphael: Você está bem?

Deby: O que houve?

Raphael: Nada, já acabou... Podemos voltar...

Deby: Podemos?

Raphael: Sim... Vamos.

Deby: Tá...

--Ambos também retornaram ao Castelo. Haviam apenas mais dois pontos e duas Sombras. Em algum lugar, as duas Cruzes de Lúcifer observavam as batalhas calmamente...--

**EPISÓDIO 17 : Força Tripla**

--Daly e Erika observavam Miiyuki. Ela lutava contra a Sombra da Infecção Ardente, Burmai Fectus. Eles estavam em uma região próxima ao castelo. O solo coberto de pedras dificultava a movimentação de quem quisesse passar por ali.--

Miiyuki: FLECHA CORTANTE!

Burmai: FLECHA ARDILOSA!

--Assim como durante toda a luta que se arrastava, Miiyuki e Burnai combatiam à distância. As poucas vezes em que se movimentaram foram causadas pelos golpes sofridos.--

Miiyuki: Devo admitir que você não é uma oponente fraca.

Burmai: E você é mais fraca do que eu imaginava.

Miiyuki: Todas as Sombras são arrogantes assim?

Burmai: Acha mesmo queridinha? Me diga, as pedras estão dificultando as coisas para você?

Miiyuki: ...

Burmai: Eu ajudarei você então...

Miiyuki: Quê...?

Burmai: FLECHA DE SANGUE!

--Burmai saltou para trás e disparou uma sequência de flechas contra as pedras, que se dissolveram. Miiyukil visivelmente irritada, disparou contra a Sombra, que se esquivou facilmente.--

Miiyuki: Sua nojenta e metida...

Burmai: Garotinha virgem e convencida...

Miiyuki: E isso é um problema? Sua criatura desprezível!

Burmai: FLECHA DE SANGUE!

Miiyuki: ...

--Miiyuki sentiu seu braço arder. A dor cresceu infinitamente. O suficiente para silenciar seus gritos. Erika avançou contra a Sombra, enquanto Daly pressionava a ferida no braço de Miiyuki.--

Erika: CREPÚSCULO RELAMPEJANTE!

Burmai: Então você também sabe lutar?

--O céu, dividido entre o dia e a noite foi cortado por inúmeros raios, que se uniram em um único ponto e atingiram a Sombra, que cambaleou para trás.--

Burmai: Não acham que isso é o suficiente, acham?

Erika: Sua cobra...

Burmai: Outra garotinha cuja virgindade é inaceitável!

Erika: Ora sua... CREPÚSCULO RELAMPEJANTE!

Burmai: FLECHA DE SANGUE!

--Desta vez a Flecha perfurou as duas mãos de Erika. Ela sentiu os dois braços arderem. Daly não aguentava mais ver tanta dor.--

Daly: Já chega.

Burmai: O quê? Você? A cadelinha luta?

Daly: ...

Burmai: Não me faça rir! FLECHA DE SANGUE!

Daly: CHOQUE DE PÉROLAS!

--A Flecha foi contida por brilhantes esferas de energia, similares a pérolas. Burmai. levemente irritada, tentou mostrar tranqüilidade.--

Burmai: Garota, você está selando sua morte assim... Uma morte lenta e dolorosa...

Daly: Já chega...

Erika: É... Já chega...

Miiyuki: Vamos juntas...

Burmai: Querem me atacar ao mesmo tempo? Vão em frente! Será inútil!

Daly: Acorde coração...

Miiyuki: Desperte alma...

Erika: Queime emoção...

Burmai: MAS QUE PALHAÇADA! Vocês vão morrer!

Erika: CREPÚSCULO RELAMPEJANTE!

Miiyuki: FLECHA CORTANTE!

Daly: CHOQUE DE PÉROLAS!

Burmai: FLECHA PULSANTE!

--Os quatro ataques se misturaram. A energia combinada das garotas foi mais forte, e Burmai acabou sendo arremessada contra o chão. O acúmulo das quatro energias rompeu o corpo da Sombra, que desapareceu.--

Daly: Conseguimos...

Erika: Força Tripla... Em ação! Poder das garotas!

Daly: Que bom que está feliz...

Miiyuki: ...

Daly: O que foi?

Miiyuki: Tem algo estranho... Sinto algo estranho...

Erika: Como assim?

Miiyuki: Algo de ruim vai acontecer...

Erika: Como?

Miiyuki: Eu sinto que algo ruim vai acontecer...

Daly: Vamos voltar para o Castelo e ver o que podemos fazer para impedir...?

Miiyuki: Acho que não podemos impedir.

Erika: Por quê?

Miiyuki: Nada pode impedir o destino dele... Nada pode impedir o destino de se concretizar...

--Lentamente as três retornaram ao Castelo. Miiyuki sentiu seu coração se apertar mais e mais a cada instante que passava. Ela sabia que o destino iria unir Rafael e Sen novamente. E isso não poderia ser impedido...--

**EPISÓDIO 18 : Estrela Extrema**

--Apenas uma Sombra, com exceção das Cruzes de Lúcifer, continuava viva. Rafael e Sakura estavam incumbidos de derrotá-la. Seu destino foi um campo florido, com uma pedra negra no meio, aonde a Sombra da Ruptura Devastadora, Fizur Steenpede, observava os dois.--

Fizur: Estive esperando por vocês...

Sakura: Você é a Sombra da Ruptura Devastadora?

Fizur: Sim... Sou... Meu nome e Fizur Steenpede.

Rafael: Lembraremos de colocar seu nome na lápide.

Sakura: Quero lutar sozinha. Fique de fora, e apenas me ajude se eu precisar.

Fizur: Confiante?

Rafael: Você está louca?

Sakura: Rafael, eu quero lutar sozinha...

Rafael: ...Como quiser...

--Rafael se afastou. Sakura e Fizur se encararam durante alguns minutos, até que a Sombra tomou a iniciativa de atacar.--

Fizur: TERREMOTO VIOLENTO!

Sakura: CARTA ALADA ESTELAR!

--Sakura saltou, voando rapidamente, enquanto o chão sumia abaixo dela. Fizur virou-se rindo.--

Sakura: ÁGUA ESTELAR!

Fizur: Não, não, isso não vai funcionar.

--Fizur se protegeu com uma barreira de terra. Sakura continuou a atacar, mas sem efeito. A Sombra contra-atacou com uma torre de pedras e areia.--

Fizur: GRANDE ROCHEDO!

--Sakura não conseguiu se desviar da torre de pedra, caindo adiante. Rafael correu para ajudá-la.--

Rafael: Sakura!

Sakura: Eu já disse... Essa luta é minha...

Rafael: Mas...

Sakura: Saia daqui!

Rafael: Sakura...

--Sakura ergueu seu báculo. A Carta Espada havia sido convocada. Fizur voltou a rir.--

Fizur: Você acha que esse brinquedinho poderá me derrotar?

Sakura: Hah, eu não vou me entregar!

Fizur: Eu não espero isso.

--Sakura atacou repetidamente Fizur, mas este sempre se defendia com barreiras de pedra e terra. Os golpes da Senshi da Estrela continuaram até o momento em que a lâmina da Carta Espada se quebrou.--

Fizur: Ora, que infelicidade! GRANDE ROCHEDO!

Sakura: Ahhhhhhh!

--Novamente Sakura caiu. Fizur a golpeou novamente, mas foi impedido por Rafael.--

Rafael: Já chega.

Fizur: Não ouviu a garota? A luta é dela.

Rafael: Não vou deixar ela se ferir!

Fizur: Hah! Tome isso!

--Fizur virou-se e tentou golpear Rafael, que segurou seu braço. Concentrando sua energia na mão, o Senshi do Infinito esmagou os músculos e ossos do braço esquerdo da Sombra.--

Fizur: Gahhhhhhhhh!

Rafael: Umbraga!

--Fizur caiu após ser atingido por Rafael. Seu corpo sangrava através de inúmeros cortes que surgiram nele. Sakura levantou-se.--

Sakura: Pare. Essa luta é minha.

Rafael: Sakura...

Sakura: Rafael!

--Rafael afastou-se. Fizur ergueu-se lentamente.--

Fizur: Hehe... Acha que pode me vencer mais facilmente agora?

Sakura: Por que acha isso?

Fizur: Acha que essas feridas são o bastante para me vencer?

Sakura: Eu não pedi ajuda alguma para ele...

Fizur: Haha...

Sakura: Mas eu não estou aqui para perder...

Fizur: Então me ataque garotinha!

Sakura: Quer mesmo ser atacado?

Fizur: Você vai morrer antes de poder se mexer!1

Sakura: Ah...é?

Fizur: GRANDE ROCHEDO!

Sakura: ...

--Sakura permaneceu imóvel, concentrando sua energia. O gigantesco bloco de pedra, terra e energia que Fizur criara se esfacelou ao se aproximar da Senshi da Estrela.--

Fizur: O quê?

Sakura: ESTRELA EXTREMA!

--O campo florido explodiu com o golpe de Sakura. Fizur desapareceu, após ser exterminado. A Senshi da Estrela ajoelhou-se, e olhou para os lados. Não conseguia ver Rafael.--

Sakura: RAFAEL? Rafael! Cadê você?

--Mas ele não estava mais lá. Durante a explosão, um ser surgiu e levou-o de lá. Rafael agora estava preso em um grande bloco de pedra. À sua frente estavam Sen Hirichiji e Alexander Carster.--

Sen: Ora, ora... Rafael!

Rafael: ...

Sen: Que alegria em revê-lo...

Rafael: ...

Sen: Vamos... Acorde...

--Rafael abriu lentamente os olhos. À sua frente ele pode distinguir duas pessoas cobertas de negro. Em suas capas negras existiam cruzes bordadas em vermelho. Cruzes invertidas. As Cruzes de Lúcifer.--

**EPISÓDIO 19 : As Cruzes de Lúcifer**

--O céu estava avermelhado. Mesmo com a Quebra Temporal podia-se perceber que estava anoitecendo. No alto de uma grande montanha, Rafael estava amarrado em um bloco de pedra. Sen e Alexander o observavam.--

Sen: Rafael, meu caro... Há quanto tempo não é?

Rafael: Você...está mesmo vivo...

Sen: Sim... Mas é claro... E creio que você se lembra de meu comandado? Se não me engano a espada dele há provou de seu sangue... Não é verdade?

Alexander: Nos reencontramos, garotinho idiota...

Rafael: Ah... Maldito...

Sen: Acalmem-se...

Rafael: ME SOLTE!

Sen: Ah claro.

--O corpo de Rafael tombou para a frente. Ele percebeu que estavam sozinhos em uma planície círcular, banhada pelo crepúsculo rubro. O Senshi do Infinito levantou-se e se apoiou no bloco de pedra.--

Rafael: Onde... Onde estamos...?

Sen: Logo você saberá...

Rafael: Cruz de Lúcifer...

Sen: Claro que sou uma.

Rafael: ...

Sen: Mas você sabe, por acaso, o que é uma lendária Cruz de Lúcifer, meu amigo?

Rafael: Nem me importo...

Sen: Desde a criação de Aikachi existiam seres como eu e Alexander, que eram contra esse predomínio da Luz... E você sabe, que nada representa melhor as Trevas do que o Grande Anjo, Lúcifer.

Rafael: Anjo? Só se for um anjo caído da pior espécie, que traiu Deus!

Sen: Não me fale de Deus!

--Sen abriu a capa que cobria seu corpo. Alexander fez o mesmo, e ambos desembainharam suas espadas. Sen olhou fixamente para Rafael, seus olhos expressando uma demência maior do que a que havia sido vista anteriormente. Hirichiji lambeu lentamente a lâmina da Espada Lucifhira.--

Sen: Hm... Ela está sedenta por sangue... Vê como o fio está clareando? Minha querida precisa de sangue...

Rafael: ...

Sen: Mas antes eu irei terminar a explicação, não se preocupe.

Alexander: Deixe-me explicar...

Sen: Com prazer.

--Alexander e Sen olhavam Rafael fixamente. O Senshi sentia seu corpo perder as forças a cada minutos que passava.--

Alexander: As Cruzes de Lúcifer, como você diria, representam as forças máximas da Trevas... Somos infinitamente superiores às Sombras...

Rafael: As Sombras...

Sen: Ah sim, você quer saber o que aconteceu nas lutas?

Rafael: ...

Sen: As Sombras, como esperávamos, foram todas derrotadas... E aquele intrometido sabe...o Kerst, lembra dele? Morreu.

Rafael: O quê?

Sen: Devemos agradecer à sua amiga, Sakura... Aquele ataque dela foi muito forte... O suficiente para desacordar você... E agora você está aqui, conosco!

--Rafael sentiu suas forças retornarem ao seu corpo. Ele foi tomado por um ódio intenso e sentia seu sangue ferver. Os punhos do Senshi se cerraram.--

Sen: Alexander... Deixe-nos a sós... Tome conta daqueles moleques no Castelo...

Alexander: Com prazer.

--Alexander desapareceu nas sombras. Rafael estava sozinho, encarando Sen.--

Sen: Estamos a sós agora.

Rafael: Maldito...

Sen: Ficou sabendo sobre nossa ligação?

Rafael: Eu não tenho nenhuma ligação com você!

Sen: Não? Como não?

--Rafael fechou os olhos e riu. Sen franziu a testa e brandou a Espada Lucifhira.--

Sen: Do que está rindo?

Rafael: Não é óbvio?

Sen: Quê?

Rafael: Nós não temos ligação...

Sen: ...

Rafael: Ora, é simples entender... Acho que até um demente como você consegue...

Sen: ...

Rafael: Eu sou o Senshi do Infinito... Sou o Regente do Senshi das Sombras... Mas eu não consigo você digno de ser o Senshi das Sombras!

Sen: E quem é o Senshi das Sombras então?

Rafael: Pode ser eu mesmo! UMBRAGA!

Sen: Acha que um ataque de trevas pode fazer alguma coisa contra o Senhor do Tsumiyami? Contra o Senhor das Trevas?

--Mas o ataque de Rafael conseguiu atingir Sen, que caiu. Seu rosto agora sangrava através de um corte, que nascia na orelha esquerda e terminava no nariz.--

Sen: Muito bem! Mas se você acha que isso é suficiente...

--Sen não conseguiu continuar a fala. Ele sentiu seu peito explodir por dentro. Os efeitos do golpe de Rafael provocaram a perca de quase todo o sangue de Sen.--

Sen: O quê...?

Rafael: Seu sangue foi eliminado pelo poder de Umbraga...

Sen: Haha...Hahahahahaha!

--Sen riu insandescidamente. Rafael tentou golpeá-lo novamente, mas sem sucesso. Sen estava protegido por um círculo dourado no chão. Enquanto isso, no Castelo de Aikachi, todos discutiam sobre o paradeiro de Rafael.--

Sakura: Ë minha culpa!

Eriol: A culpa não é sua...

Miiyuki: Não é culpa de ninguém...

Sakura: Eu pedi para ele não lutar! Eu perdi ele!

--Nesse instante as janelas do Salão se romperam, e tudo foi tomado pela escuridão. Raphael desmaiou. Sakura foi atirada ao chão. Alexander, coberto de negro, adentrou o salão, empunhando sua espada.--

Alexander: Não se preocupem com Rafael, ele está com o Mestre Sen. Logo ele irá encontrá-los no Mundo dos Mortos.

--Alexander golpeou todos rapidamente. Raphael continuava desmaiado. Rafael tentava atacar Sen...--

**EPISÓDIO 20 : Desespero Infinito**

--Sen riu para Rafael. O círculo dourado brilhou mais intensamente, enquanto Hirichiji descia lentamente sobre ele.--

Sen: Veja... Não é lindo? Esse é um poder que eu demorei para dominar... Um poder sagrado... Um poder dos Minephosein... Mas que, agora, é um poder meu... Das trevas...

Rafael: O quê...?

Sen: Não se preocupe...

Rafael: Que quer dizer?

Sen: Que você vai conhecer essa técnica agora... Uma técnica sagrada das trevas...

Rafael: ..

Sen: Contemple Rafael! CÍRCULO DANÇANTE DOS FIOS DOURADOS DE LÚCIFER!

Rafael: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

--O corpo de Rafael foi erguido por fios dourados que atravessavam seu corpo. Era uma técnica similar à que Azareth utlizara na luta contra ele e seus amigos. Mas o Senshi do Infinito sentia uma força muito mais ampla e sombria nos fios, que atravessavam seu corpo com muita facilidade.. O sangue que saia de seu corpo formou lentamente uma poça sob ele. Sen se aproximou e recostou sua espada sobre o local.--

Sen: Isso Lucifhira... Beba o sangue dele...

Rafael: Seu...monstro...

Sen: Rafael... Acalme-se... Cada sombra que morreu... cada guerreiros das Trevas que você matou... Cada um que você eliminou... Serão vingados...

Rafael: Você pensa que é quem? Você não passa de um traídor de Aikachi e da Terra!

Sen: CALE-SE! Eu sou Filho de Lúcifer! Sou Filho de Deus!

Rafael: Isso é loucura!

--Os tênues fios dourados se partiram. Rafael pisou na poça de sangue, mas a Espada Lucifhira o atingiu, mesmo sem ser empunhada por Sen.--

Rafael: Argh...

Sen: ...

--Sen segurou o punho de Lucifhira e, girando rapidamente o braço, atravessou a perna de Rafael. O sangue escorreu pela lâmina, que brilhou fracamente.--

Sen: O sangue é o alimento dela... Você já sabe disso...

Rafael: Como sobreviveu?

Sen: Como?

Rafael: Como você sobreviveu à batalha?

Sen: Eu sou uma das Cruzes de Lúcifer... Acha que um buraco no chão iria me derrotar?

Rafael: ...E que tal um buraco no peito?

--Um grito sem som. O peito de Rafael havia sido trespassado pelo punho nu de Sen. O sangue que escorreu pelo braço do Senhor das Trevas pingou lentamente no chão de pedra, que se tornara mais e mais avermelhado.--

Sen: Você tem bastante sangue no corpo... Acho que se você perder mais um pouco não sentirá falta...

Rafael: Ainda não...me disse como...sobreviveu...

Sen: Simples... Eu deixei meu corpo cair até o limite daquele buraco... Eram trevas puras... Não aconteceu nada comigo... Eu manipulo as trevas... Como verá agora... PENTAGRAMA DEMONÍACO!

Rafael: Um... Um... UMBRAGA!

--Os dois golpes de trevas colidiram frontalmente. Qualquer descuido levaria um deles a sofrer o impacto das duas energias reunidas. Porém, subitamente, a massa de sombras brilhou. Um raio amarelado cortou o espaço entre Sen e Rafael, fazendo com que Hirichiji fosse atingido.--

Sen: Argh... Como?

Rafael: Thundaga... O raio ampliou minha energia sobre a sua...

Sen: ...

Rafael: Acho que no final somos dois manipuladores das trevas com poderes equivalentes...

Sen: Hehe... Pois bem... Veremos como se sai...

Rafael: O quê?

Sen: Como se sai vendo seus amigos sofrerem!

Rafael: Quê?

Sen: CÍRCULO DANÇANTE DOS FIOS DOURADOS DE LÚCIFER!

Rafael: Isso não vai adian...

--Rafael silenciou-se. Ele se viu preso dentro de uma esfera dourada, e conseguia ver seu amigos lutando. Havia sangue. Um a um eles caiam, se levantavam, e caiam novamente. Alexander os golpeava mais e mais...--

Alexander: Vamos, vamos, eu quero ouvir seus gritos! Principalmente o sue, Daly!

Miiyuki: Não... Não desistam!

Alexander: Rumem para o Mundo dos Mortos! ESPADA ESMAGADORA!

--Rafael viu cada um de seus amigos caírem ante os golpes de Alexander. Raphael permanecia desmaiado sob todos. Sen riu para a esfera dourada.--

Sen: Rafael? Ainda está vivo? Ou seu espírito acabou sendo destruído ao ver seus queridos amigos?

Rafael: ...

--Os olhos de Rafael se fecharam. Seu punho direito se cerrou. Sen sibilou.--

Sen: O que pretende fazer? Você não seria insensato de tentar se libertar do Cïrculo Dançante...

Rafael: E por que não?

--A voz de Rafael ressoou.diferente para Sen. Não era mais a voz normal de Rafael. Não possuia mais aquele misto de medo e insegurança. Era um voz sombria.--

Sen: O quê...? O que aconteceu?

Rafael: Com medo, Sen?

Sen: O quê?

Rafael: Entendo. Perfeitamente.

--O braço direito de Rafael se ergueu no ar. Uma pequena circunferência esverdeada surgiu em sua mão. Ventos cortaram o interior da esfera dourada, irrompendo por algumas frestas.--

Sen: Que vento sombrio e gelado... O que está acontecendo com ele?

Rafael: Windaga...

--A esfera de ventos foi cortada por raios elétricos que cintilavam no interior da esfera dourada. Sen viu o chão ser rasgado pelo toque de apenas um desses raios.--

Sen: O que aconteceu com o Senshi do Infinito, débil e praticamente morto?

Rafael: Thundaga...

--A esfera de raios se congelou. Flocos de gelo e neve cercaram o corpo de Sen, que ficou imóvel. Ele não conseguia raciocinar mais, o poder de Rafael crescia alarmantemente à sua frente.--

Sen: Não acredito...

Rafael: Blizzaga...

--A esfera congelada se rompeu em chamas. As paredes da esfera criada pelo círculo dourado se racharam ainda mais. As chamas cortaram o solo da montanha, que ruim em alguns pedaços. Sen riu assustado para Rafael.--

Sen: O quê..? Será que quer morrer...?

Rafael: Firaga...

--Uma forte luz explodiu da mão de Rafael, rompendo completamente a esfera dourada. Ele saltou em direção à Sen, que ergueu Luciphira preparandose para o embate.--

Rafael: Lightaga...

Sen: Lucifhira!

--Tudo escureceu. Os olhos de Rafael se tornaram negros novamente. Sen balbuciava incrédulo.--

Sen: Você não... Não quer ser um... Manipulador das trevas... Não!

Rafael: Umbraga...

--Sen sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Uma energia negra cortou seu braço direito, que sangrou excessivamente. A voz de Rafael rasgou o ar furiosamente.--

Rafael: TORPOR EVANESCENTE!

--Sen sentiu seu corpo ser cortado novamente. Uma explosão de trevas ocorreu, enquanto o céu noturno ressurgia. Rafael estava em pé, observando Sen. Seus olhos negros refletiam as estrelas, e em sua mão direita brilhava sombriamente uma espada de energia negra...--

**EPISÓDIO 21 : Fulgor Negro**

--Eriol se levantava pela terceira vez. Alexander ria a cada golpe que dava. Apenas Raphael, que continuava desmaiado, não havia sido atingido.--

Alexander: Vocês são seres que não podem oferecer perigo à vida de uma Cruz de Lúcifer!

Eriol: Cale-se...

Alexander: Você ousa falar comigo dessa forma?

Eriol: Estou falando com um verme, oras...

Alexander: Humano insolente! ESPADA ESMAGADORA!

Eriol: Queimem... Queimem... CHAMAS ARDENTES DO CORAÇÃO SOLAR!

--Todo o Salão foi envolto por um fumaça extremamente negra, causada pelos choques dos golpes. O braço esquerdo de Eriol sofreu um corte profundo, enquanto que Alexander teve seu braço esquerdo levemente queimado.--

Alexander: Isso é tudo, Senshi do Sol?

Eriol: Heh... Creio que isso é meu melhor...

Alexander: Pois se é assim, você se tornou inútil!

Eriol: Acha mesmo?

Alexander: Cale-se e morra.

Eriol: Chamas...

Alexander: ESPADA ESMAGADORA!

Eriol: Ahhhh... CHAMAS ARDENTES DO...

Alexander: Morra!

Eriol: ...

Alexander: Agora!

--Sakura se levantou, contemplando Eriol cair no chão. O golpe de Alexander atirou o Senshi do Sol no chão, que se rompeu. Alexander então se voltou para ela, rindo.--

Alexander: Uma garota?

Sakura: E dai...?

Alexander: Poderei me aproveitar do corpo assim que matá-la!

Sakura: Eu pertenço apenas a uma pessoa!

Alexander: Isso é irritante!

Sakura: ESTRELA EXTREMA!

Alexander: SHAAH EXOBAASAI NO LYCHIFERUS KHREIS!

Sakura: O quê?

--A técnica de Sakura se consumiu ao tocar a cruz negra de Alexander. O Salão teve uma de suas paredes destruída após o choque. Sakura ficou imóvel ante o poder do adversário, que a derrubou, cortando seu peito. Miiyuki se levantou lentamente, com os lábios crispados.--

Alexander: Outra garotinha...

Miiyuki: Seu demônio...

Alexander: Oh... Como é?

Miiyuki: Você usou uma Técnica Exilada... Uma Xenohsein.

Alexander: É o mesmo que utilizar uma Phatokosein...

Miiyuki: As Phatokosein são Técnicas Proibidas por serem muito poderosas e perigosas para aqueles que a praticam...

Alexander: Ah... É?

Miiyuki: E as Xenohsein são Técnicas Exiladas... Técnicas proíbidas por serem poderosas e demônicas!

Alexander: Ah...é? Obrigado pela...aula...

Miiyuki: Quê?

Alexander: SHAAH EXOBAASAI NO LYCHIFERUS KHREIS!

Miiyuki: Explosão das Sombras da Cruz de Lúcifer...

Alexander: Exatamente!

--Miiyuki Nagae atravessou o teto do Salão. O Castelo começou a tremer. Ryosuke se levantou, olhando para toda a destruição à sua volta. Alexander riu ao perceber o olhar desesperado de Itsunomoto.--

Alexander: Ora, vejam só, mais um... Você ainda consegue lutar?

Ryosuke: O que você fez com todos?

Alexander: Eles estão junto com o Senshi do Infinito... No País dos Mortos!

Ryosuke: Eu duvido! Eles... Eles...

Alexander: Eles já estão mortos...

Ryosuke: Não...

Alexander: SHAAH EXOBAASAII NO LYCHIFERUS KHREIS!

Ryosuke: ...IMPACTO SONAR!

--A cruz negra de Alexander foi partida pelo ataque de Ryosuke. A Sombra riu, para a surpresa de Ryosuke.--

Alexander: Parabéns... Você conseguiu desmanchar meu cabelo...

Ryosuke: ...Idiota...

Alexander: Veremos...

Ryosuke: O quê?

Alexander: Até quando você vai durar...

Ryosuke: ...IMPACTO...

Alexander: Ah, isso é ridículo... Boa viagem...

Ryosuke: SONAR!

Alexander: Boa viagem para a morte...

--O Salão explodiu com o ataque de Ryosuke. Alexander, porém, permaneceu intocado e rindo.--

Alexander: Eu disse que nada iria acontecer... Nada acontece com ataques ridículos...

Ryosuke: ...

Alexander: Adeus.

--Ryosuke tombou ao receber outro ataque de Alexander. A Sombra continuou a rir, enquanto Daly observava tudo, com lágrimas dos olhos.--

Alexander: Ora, você não morreu ainda?

Daly: Por quê?

Alexander: Porque o quê?

Daly: Por que você está fazendo isso?

Alexander: Você é muito irritante...

Daly: Eu te amava!

Alexander: Eu não quero o amor de uma pirralhinha...

Daly: Você vai morrer...

Alexander: Vou?

--Daly nem percebeu o golpe que Alexander desferiu, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão. Restava apenas Raphael, desmaiado, para lutar...--

**EPISÓDIO 22 : O Julgamento da Lua**

--Raphael se viu de pé em um deserto branco. O céu, outrora dividido pela Quebra Temporal, agora era completamente dourado. Ele caminhou sem rumo, perguntando-se aonde estava. No horizonte, uma luz azul bruxuleava fracamente. Ogaeiup começou a caminhar em direção a ela. Sem ele perceber, uma criatura esverdeada o acompanhava nos céus. Era a Águia Shoorie. Sua voz ressoou exatamente como a voz de Miiyuki.--

Shoorie: Sabes aonde estás indo?

Raphael: Essa voz... É a voz da Miiyuki... Mas quem é você?

Shoorie: Eu sou Shoorie...a Águia Verde do Bosque...

--A Esmeralda Verde brilhou na lâmina da Espada Moonlighting. Raphael cambaleou para trás.--

Shoorie: Pergunto-lhe novamente... Sabes aonde estás indo?

Raphael: Para aquela luz...

Shoorie: Aquela luz? Meu jovem...se você atingir aquela luz você irá morrer...

Raphael: E por quê?

Shoorie: Primeiro me diga... Sabes aonde estás?

Raphael: Não.

Shoorie: Estás no seu Julgamento, Senshi da Lua. o Julgamento das Oito Estrelas... O Julgamento imposto pela Lua para escolher aquele que é digno de representá-la... Nós somos os Oito Animais... E estamos julgando você... Aquela luz é a saída... Se você atravessá-la antes do Julgamento terminar você morrerá...

Raphael: Por quê?

Shoorie: Pois é o destino do Julgamento... Os indignos da Lua deverão perecer...

Raphael: ..

Shoorie: Você já está sendo julgado...

--Shoorie desapareceu. Raphael voltou a caminhar, novamente em direção à luz. O céu perdia o seu brilho dourado a cada passo que o Senshi se aproximava da luz. O chão, então, acabou. Ogaeiup se viu encarando um largo oceano. A Safira Azul brilhou na Espada, e o Leviathan Clarien emergiu. Seu olhar era idêntico ao de Sakura.--

Clarien: Senshi da Lua.

Raphael: Sa...

Clarien: Eu sou Clarien... O Leviathan da Safira do Oceano...

Raphael: E o que quer que eu faça?

Clarien: Está disposto?

Raphael: Sim...

Clarien: Qual é a coisa mais preciosa para você?

Raphael: ...A vida daqueles que eu amo...

Clarien: Você daria sua vida para salvá-los..?

Raphael: Sim...

--Clarien avançou até a orla. Esticou seu corpo e abaixou a cabeça lentamente.--

Clarien: Suba...

Raphael: ...

--Raphael subiu em Clarien. Rapidamente, o Leviathan levou até a outra margem, e desapareceu sob as águas. Raphael voltou a caminhar, e novamente não havia para onde ir. Ogaeiup se viu preso em uma torre de pedra, sem lugar para ir. No ar, um cavalo cujo brilho claro transmitia paz aproximou-se. Ao longo de seu dorso abriam-se duas asas prateadas e douradas. Sua voz mostrava o mesmo tom delicado da Princesa Daly. O rosto de Raphael avermelhou-se ao ver o Pégasus Lilás do Amor: Arkhangel.--

Arkhangel: Querido e inocente Senshi da Lua... Bem vindo ao céu...

Raphael: Quem... Você... Daly... Am...

Arkhangel: A vida daqueles que você ama... É o que você considera mais precioso?

Raphael: Sim...

Arkhangel: E a vida de seus inimigos...?

Raphael: ...

Arkhangel: Deve ser poupada?

Raphael: Se possível...

Arkhangel: Suba em minhas costas e eu o levarei...

--Arkhangel carregou Raphael pelos ares. Ao chegarem em um palácio flutuante, uma voz os interrompeu. Uma voz delicada e amigável. Era a voz de Erika, incorporada no corpo prateado e brilhante da Fênix Houjin. Tanto a Ametista Lilás quanto a Prata do Céu iluminaram a Espada de Raphael.--

Houjin: Senshi em julgamento...

Raphael: ...

Houjin: Você diz que seus inimigos devem ser poupados...

Raphael: Sim...

Houjin: Mesmo que eles ataquem aqueles que você ama?

Raphael: Nesse caso... Eu lutarei para defender aqueles que eu amo...

--Houjin e Arkhangel desapareceram. Raphael se viu cercado por uma escuridão profunda. A única luz que ele podia ver era a saída no horizonte, um ponto azul que desaparecia com as sombras. Três pares de olhos observavam o Senshi da Lua. O Ouro da Terra, o Diamante Branco e a Ônix Negra brilharam, iluminando os três: O Lobo Dourado, Boufeng, com a voz séria de Eriol; O Leão Negro Karkai, cuja voz era agradável e relaxada, assim como Ryosuke; e a Raposa Branca Rekin, com a voz sonhadora de Deby.--

Boufeng: Você está aqui para ser julgado...

Raphael: ...

Kerkai: Está com medo, cara?

Raphael: Não...

Rekin: Quem é a pessoa que você mais ama?

Raphael: Meus pais...

Kerkai: E quem é a garota que você mais ama?

Raphael: Ela...

Boufeng: Ela... Entendo... Prossiga rumo à luz e ao seu destino...

--As jóias perderam o seu brilho instantaneamente. A última a se apagar foi a Ametista do Amor. Raphael seguiu em frente, com as três feras guiando-o através da floresta sombria. Finalmente ele havia alcançado a luz. O Rubi do Vulcão brilhou intensamente. Um enorme Dragão Vermelho desceu dos céus, se enrolando ao redor da luz azul. Sua voz era rouca, mas lembrava a de Rafael. Os olhos amarelos de Fyrion se fixaram nos olhos de Raphael.--

Fyrion: Senshi da Lua...

Raphael: ...

Fyrion: Guerreiro que jurou proteger aqueles que ama...

Raphael: Sim...

Fyrion: Guerreiro que jurou lutar por aquela que ama...

Raphael: Sim...

Fyrion: Raphael... Sabes qual seu dever agora?

Raphael: Creio que sim...

Fyrion: Qual seria?

--Seguiu-se um silêncio após a pergunta do gigante e belo Dragão Fyrion. Raphael abaixou a cabeça e ajoelhou-se, empunhando a Espada Moonlighting em sua mão direita.--

Raphael: Meu dever é proteger Aikachi e a Terra juntamente com meus amigos e com as pessoas que eu amo.

Fyrion: Esse é seu dever e desejo...?

Raphael: Sim.

Fyrion: Então que seu destino seja guiado pelas Oito Estrelas... Pela Lua... E por nós... Os Oito Animais...

--As Oito Jóias brilharam extremamente. Raphael fechou os olhos. Quando tornou a abri-los, eles estava deitado no chão do Salão destruído. Alexander se preparava para fazer coisas terríveis com as garotas desmaiadas, quando Ogaeiup se levantou.--

Raphael: Chega.

Alexander: Ah... Você se levantou...

Raphael: Alexander... Você foi amado pela Princesa Daly e simplesmente destruiu o coração dela...

Alexander: E daí?

Raphael: Não vou perdoar aqueles que ferem meus amigos.

Alexander: Vai lutar comigo?

Raphael: Com o poder das Estrelas Lunares...

Alexander: O quê?

Raphael: Prepare-se!

--Raphael golpeou Alexander, que se defendeu. Começava a batalha final entre Raphael e uma das Cruzes de Lúcifer.--

**EPISÓDIO 23 : O Resplendor das Estrelas Lunares**

--O Castelo ruia cada vez mais a cada golpe que Raphael e Alexander davam. Suas Espadas colidiam no ar, provocando faíscas e explosões. Alexander ria a cada golpe.--

Alexander: Você até que sabe lutar...

Raphael: Não posso dizer o mesmo de você!

Alexander: Ah...se é assim... Então...

Raphael: O que pretende fazer, seu molenga?

--O chão do Salão se abriu abaixo de Alexander. As vestes negras que cobriam seu corpo se transformaram em asas. Sua aura se expandiu o suficiente para enfraquecer todos que estavam no local. Do chão aberto surgiu uma cruz negra, invertida, e coberta de sangue. Alexander sentou-se nela.--

Alexander: Esta é a Cruz de Lúcifer original... A Cruz criada pelos demônio para saudar a chegada do seu líder supremo e que abriga a alma dele até hoje... Eu e meu Mestre Sen somos as Cruz de Lúcifer vivas... Novo poder descende diretamente do Grande Senhor Lúcifer...

Raphael: Quer dizer que seu eu destruir essa Cruz, Lúcifer morrerá?

Alexander: Você acha mesmo que pode matar um Deus?

Raphael: ...

--Raphael sorriu. A Cruz sob a qual Alexander estava sentado se fragmentou em uma explosão negra.--

Raphael: A Lua... A Onda da Lua Crescente

Alexander: Você acha mesmo que Lúcifer morreu?

Raphael: Mesmo que ele não tenha morrido... Deus é, e sempre será, maior que ele.

Alexander: Cale-se!

--As asas de Alexander se abriram assustadoramente. Alexander desenhou uma cruz invertida com as mãos, e bradou raivosamente contra Raphael.--

Alexander: SHAAH EXOBAASAI NO LYCHIFERUS KHREIS!

--Raphael riu. Um escudo de energia, que brilhava como a Lua, formou-se ao seu redor, bloqueando o ataque de Alexander.--

Alexander: Impossível...

Raphael: A Lua... A Lua que rege a Água... A Lua que representa as Oito Estrelas e seus Oito Animais...

Alexander: Você vai morrer!

Raphael: Morrer? Nas mãos de um ser maligno e desprezível como você?

Alexander: Eu sou um dos representantes do Deus!

Raphael: Você ousa profanar o nome de Deus?

Alexander: Você vai engolir essas palavras... Sinta o golpe mais devastador da Cruz de Lúcifer Alexander!

--Alexander saltou no ar, e seu corpo todo se tornou uma esfera de energia, envolta por um círculo negra, com uma estrela invertida vermelho brilhando e cortando o ar. As asas da Sombra foram consumidas pela esfera de energia, e Alexander, com dor no rosto, atacou Raphael.--

Alexander: CÍRCULO NEGRO DE DEUS!

Raphael: Eu já disse para não profanar o nome de Deus!

--Raphael rasgou o golpe de Alexander com a Espada Moonlighting. A Sombra caiu no chão, com uma ferida profunda na cintura. Raphael sorriu, e olhou para a Jóia Prateada que repousava na Lâmina.--

Raphael: Peço permissão para eliminar meu inimigo...

--A jóia brilhou em resposta. Raphael fechou os olhos.--

Raphael: Adeus Alexander...

Alexander: Você não conseguirá me matar nunca!

Raphael: Que as Oito Estrelas embalem sua morte...

Alexander: Você não pode matar um filho de Deus!

Raphael: RESPLENDOR DAS ESTRELAS LUNARES!

--Oito pequenos fios de energia se uniram na mão de Raphael, formando uma pequena Lua que brilhava com todas as cores. O golpe perfurou a Espada e o corpo de Alexander, que se desfez, consumido pela luz. Raphael largou a Espada e correu para cada um de seus amigos que estavam caídos. Um a um eles acordaram e perceberam a situação.--

Eriol: ...

Miiyuki: O que houve?

Ryosuke: Cadê aquele...

Raphael: Morto.

Sakura: E o Rafael...?

Raphael: Não sei... Ele não apareceu...

Daly: Alexander... Ele... Ele disse que o Rafael estava com o Sen...

Sakura: ...

Eriol: Se ele está com o Sen...eles devem estar lutando...

Miiyuki: Eu tenho medo que Rafael seja tomado pelas trevas novamente...

Sakura: ...

Deby: O que podemos fazer...?

Mei: Temos que procurá-lo...

Ryosuke: Procurá-lo aonde...?

Mei: Não sei...

Miiyuki: Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar de Aikachi...

Sakura: ...

Eriol: Temos que confiar nele...

Erika: Sim...

Raphael: Ele é o Senshi do Infinito... Eu confio nele...

Miiyuki: Então você foi julgado...?

Raphael: De que adianta eu ter sido? Não podemos perder o Rafael...

Miiyuki: ...

Ryosuke: Não vamos perder ele...

Sakura: Espero que ele esteja bem...

Miiyuki: Eu também...

Eriol: Ele vai estar...

Raphael: Agora só resta mesmo procurarmos por ele e rezar...

--Todos olharam para o céu, esperando, talvez, que achassem uma resposta para o paradeiro de Rafael...--

**EPISÓDIO 24 : Destinos Entrelaçados! O Fogo Dourado do Infinito!**

--Sen colocou a mão em seu peito. Sentiu seu sangue quente escorrer pela ferida causada pelo Torpor Evanescente de Rafael. O Senshi das Sombras observava o Senshi do Infinito com um certo prazer. Ele se deliciava ao ver Rafael ser consumido pelas trevas, embora tivesse medo ao mesmo tempo.--

Sen: Acha que vai me matar...? Você quer me matar...?

Rafael: Querer matar você?

Sen: Afinal, só pode existir um Manipulador das Trevas... Apenas um Senshi das Sombras...

Rafael: Eu sou o Senshi do Infinito... Não tenho intenção de ser o Senshi das Sombras...

Sen: Então... Qual o motivo de querer me matar?

Rafael: Não é óbvio?

--Rafael fechou os olhos. Quando se abriram eles haviam retomado o tom dourado e o mesmo brilho de antes. Sen riu. Rafael havia controlado as trevas do seu coração novamente.--

Sen: Você quer encerrar essa disputa? Não pense que me matando irá destruir o Tsumiyami nem meus súditos...

Rafael: Sen... Você é a pedra angular desse exército das trevas... Se você sumir, tudo acabará!

Sen: Acha mesmo? Eu sou Filho de Deus!

Rafael: Lúcifer não é Deus!

--Rafael golpeou Sen novamente. O punho direito do Senshi do Infinito enterrou-se na ferida do peito de Hirichiji, que começou a rir.--

Sen: Você sabe que estamos ligados pelo Destino?

Rafael: Acha que o fato de eu ser o Regente das Sombras significa estar ligado a você?

Sen: Nascemos sob a mesma estrela. Nascemos sob a estrela do desespero e do sofrimento...

Rafael: Hah...

Sen: Nascemos sob a estrela das trevas... Nosso destino era sermos irmãos... Mas...

Rafael: Eu não nasci sob a estrela das trevas...

Sen: Ah, nasceu... Aqueles que nasceram sob as trevas manipulam as trevas... Sofrem e são traidos... Você já foi traído várias vezes por uma só garota não é?

Rafael: Não coloca ela no meio!

--Sen sentiu sua ferida arder. Rafael havia atingido seu corpo por dentro com Lightaga.--

Sen: Amor... O Amor é o sentimento mais desprezível que existe...

Rafael: Sen...

--Rafael se afastou de Sen. E ficou contemplando o céu. Sen se ergueu lentamente, segurando o punho de Lucifhira com raiva.--

Rafael: O Amor, assim como a Amizade, são os sentimentos que guiam as pessoas... São os sentimentos que permitem que nós tenhamos Esperança... Esperança de realizar Milagres...

Sen: Que ridículo...

Rafael: Você disse ser Filho de Deus... Filho de Lúcifer...

Sen: E daí?

Rafael: Se você é Filho de Lúcifer o problema é seu... Mas não vou permitir que você diga ser Filho de Deus...

Sen: ...Hahahaha!

Rafael: Lúcifer não é Deus!

Sen: CALE-SE! CÍRCULO DANÇANTE DOS FIOS DOURADOS DE LÚCIFER!

Rafael: ULTIMA!

--Os dois golpes provocaram uma explosão suficiente para romper a montanha ao meio. Rafael cambaleou, caindo de joelhos próximo à beira do cume. Sen aproximou-se dele rapidamente.--

Sen: Está pronto para morrer?

Rafael: Sen... Eu não vou morrer nas suas mãos!

Sen: Um de nós teria que matar o outro... O vencedor é aquele que manipulará as trevas... EU!

Rafael: Você é um louco! Um louco psicopata!

Sen: ADEUS!

--Sen tentou perfurar o peito de Rafael com Lucifhira, mas o Senshi do Infinito colocou o braço esquerdo na frente. A lâmina penetrou pela palma da sua mão, atravessando parte do braço de Rafael.--

Sen: Quer prolongar seu sofrimento para quê?

Rafael: Sen...

Sen?

Rafael: Você...

Sen?

Rafael: Você jamais vai entender as pessoas... Você não tem coração...

Sen: O quê? Maldito, você vai morrer!

Rafael: Eu pensei em poupar você... Mas não vou...

Sen: Morra!

Rafael: Se eu morrer... Você vai junto...

Sen: AH!

--Sen afundou Lucifhira ainda mais no braço de Rafael. Sen arregalou os olhos ao ver que Rafael sorria. Em sua mão esquerda, manchada de sangue e ferida, ardia uma chama dourada.--

Rafael: Essa é a chama que vai me proporcionar um milagre...

Sen: Quê?

Rafael: AHHHHHHHHHHH! FIRAGA!

--A Espada Lucifhira foi completamente destruída pela explosão de fogo provocada pelo golpe direto de Rafael. Sen escorregou para trás, enquanto a parte direito do seu corpo era consumida pelo fogo. O solo da montanha partiu-se em inúmeros pedaços. O monte começou a desmoronar. Rafael sorriu para Sen.--

Rafael: Nós... Homens... Com luz no coração... Somos capazes de praticarmos milagres...

Sen: ...

Rafael: Sen... Essa luta ainda não acabou...

--O pedaço da montanha aonde Rafael estava se separou e implodiu. Ele, percebendo o que acontecia fechou os olhos. Sen, que sofria com as chamas, percebeu que Rafael continuava a sorrir.--

Rafael: ... A gente se vê... Hirichiji...

--O corpo de Rafael caiu no precipício que havia se formado. Sen desmaiou, extremamente ferido...--

**EPISÓDIO 25 : Avante! Busca Pelos Senshis! - 1a Parte**

28 de Agosto

--Sakura acordou no meio da madrugada. Sentia uma forte dor no coração. Ela sabia que a dor não era física... Miiyuki, que estava encostada na janela, percebeu o olhar assustado de Sakura.--

Miiyuki: O que houve?

Sakura: O Rafael...

Miiyuki: O que tem ele?

Sakura: Eu senti algo estranho... Parecia um pesadelo... Eu vi ele morrer...

--Antes que Miiyuki pudesse falar alguma coisa, Eriol entrou correndo no quarto. Seu rosto estava coberto de suor e carregava uma expressão de medo.--

Eriol: Rafael!

Miiyuki: O quê?

Eriol: Eu vi ele...

Sakura: ...Morto...

Eriol: Sim...

Sakura: Nós dois... Que relação é essa que há entre nós? Por que nós vimos o Rafael morto?

Miiyuki: ...Eu acho que sei o que é...

Sakura: Ligação entre Senshis...? Entre Regentes...?

Miiyuki: Além disso... Você três são muito unidos...

Sakura: ...

Miiyuki: Durmam... Voltem a dormir... Vou... Procurar alguma coisa que nos leve ao Rafael...

--Miiyuki saiu do quarto, seguida por Eriol. Sakura deitou-se e começou a chorar sob as cobertas. Hiiragisawa não conseguia dormir novamente, enquanto Miiyuki procurava conter o choro que teimava em começar. O dia amanheceu, e os Senshis se reuniram com Miiyuki no jardim do Castelo, que estava sendo reformado prontamente.--

Miiyuki: Espero que tenham dormido bem...

--Miiyuki olhou diretamente para Eriol e Sakura. As duas garotas não conseguiam mais esconder as lágrimas. Eriol olhou para o chão e calmamente chamou a atenção.--

Eriol: Antes de você falar algo Miiyuki... Eu gostaria de saber sobre o David...

Miiyuki: Eu já cuidei disso... Ele... Ele será enterrado mais tarde...

Eriol: ...

Miiyuki: Nossa tarefa agora... É procurar Rafael Gangi... E buscar os outros Senshis... Não podemos ficar mais debilitados do que já estamos...

Raphael: Todos nós?

Miiyuki: Alguns poderão...e deverão ficar aqui... Raphael, você pode ficar cuidando da Princesa... Está dispensado, pode ir...

--Raphael saiu do jardim e voltou para o Castelo, deixando Miiyuki, Eriol e Sakura sozinhos novamente.--

Sakura: Ele... Ele está tendo um relacionamento com a Princesa...?

Miiyuki: Ele está apaixonado por ela... Essa é a realidade...

Sakura: Que bom para eles...

Miiyuki: ...Eriol... Você poderia ir informar os outros sobre a próxima tarefa...?

Eriol: Sim... Claro...

--Eriol percebeu qual era a intenção de Miiyuki, e saiu imediatamente do jardim. Miiyuki virou-se para Sakura. Seu olhar misturava triisteza e medo.--

Miiyuki: Venha comigo...

Sakura: Que...foi?

Miiyuki: Tenho uma coisa para te contar...

--As duas adentraram a pequena floresta de árvores prateadas que sucedia o jardim.--

Miiyuki: Sakura...

Sakura: Fala...

Miiyuki: Eu preciso te contar que...

Sakura: Fala...

Miiyuki: Eu tentei beijar o Rafael...

Sakura: ...

Miiyuki: Desculpe... Nada aconteceu... Eu juro...

Sakura: Tudo bem...

Miiyuki: Sakura... Você ama ele...?

Sakura: Por que quer saber...?

Miiyuki: Porque eu senti que ele te ama...

Sakura: Eu sei... Ele é bobo... Ele sabe que eu amo ele...

Miiyuki: Desculpe-me...

Sakura: Tudo bem...

Miiyuki: Sakura...

Sakura: Eu só quero poder encontrá-lo de novo para dizer isso para ele... Dizer que eu amo ele...

--Sakura sorriu, e acompanhando Miiyuki retornou ao Castelo. Lá, elas, juntamente com Eriol, prepararam o plano de ação que deveriam seguir.--

Sakura: Eu quero procurar o Rafael...

Eriol: Eu vou procurar os outros Senshis...

Sakura: Eu quero procurar o Rafael!

Miiyuki: Sakura... Calma... Temos que...

Raphael: Chega gente... Está na hora do almoço!

--Todos riram. Estavam com fome. Mas não conseguiam parar de pensar em Rafael... Nenhum deles imaginava aonde ele poderia estar...--

Sakura: Não vamos almoçar...

Eriol: Não... É melhor almoçarmos...

Miiyuki: Pode ir então...

--Eriol, surpreso, retirou-se com Raphael. Miiyuki ficou olhondo para o céu, enquanto Sakura olhava a foto que Rafael lhe dera. As duas queriam reencontrá-lo, mas não sabiam se isso seria possível...--

**EPISÓDIO 26 : Avante! Busca Pelos Senshis! - 2a Parte**

--A noite caiu lentamente. Eriol estava sentado de frente para uma torre de mármore. Era um obelisco branco, com letras estranhas encravadas em sua superfície. Miiyuki se aproximou lentamente de Eriol.--

Miiyuki: Foi o melhor que pudemos fazer por David...

Eriol: É um túmulo digno de um guerreiro... Obrigado...

Miiyuki: Vocês eram muito amigos...

Eriol: Depois da batalha contra Sen... A Batalha de Ahtica... Eu fiquei treinando o David na Suiça... E ficamos muito próximos... Muito amigos...

Miiyuki: Entendo... Espero que você melhore...

Eriol: Miiyuki...

Miiyuki: Hm?

Eriol: O que está escrito no túmulo?

Miiyuki: "Aqui descansa a alma daquele que guardou os elementos nessa era. Aqui jaz David Kerst, guerreiro que viverá em Aikachi pela eternidade."

Eriol: Está em...

Miiyuki: AIkachin antigo... Poucas pessoas entendem Aikachi antigo...

Eriol: Te agradeço novamente...

Miiyuiki: Eriol... Não me agradeça...

--Miiyuki se retirou. Eriol se levantou e também retornou ao Castelo. Eriol se surpreendeu com um novo Salão que surgiu em sua frente, maior que o anterior. Miiyuki se sentou à mesa e sorriu.--

Miiyuki: Impressionado?

Eriol: ...Até que sim...

Miiyuki: Bem... Vamos ao assunto...

--Eriol se sentou, enquanto Miiyuki se levantou. Seus olhos pareciam cansados agora.--

Miiyuki: Os fatos são...até onde sabemos que... Rafael Gangi, o Senshi do Infinito, está desaparecido...

Sakura: ...

Miiyuki: E Sen Hirichiji...está vivo...

Raphael: Nós sabemos disso... Infelizmente.

Miiyuki: Eu sei...

Daly: E já sabemos disso...

--Eriol suspirou e observou os olhos de Sakura se fecharem. Ele sabia exatamente no que ela estava pensando. E ele sabia que também estava pensando em Rafael, e em aonde ele poderia estar...--

Miiyuki: Devemos nos separar novamente... Precisamos localizar os três Senshis que faltam... Os Senshis da Luz...da Água...e do Fogo...

Sakura: Miiyuki...

Miiyuki: Sim?

Sakura: Eu quero procurar o Rafael...

Miiyuki: Eu sei... Mas...

Sakura: Mas o quê?

Miiyuki: Eu quero dividir as tarefas primeiro...

--Sakura se levantou, irritada, mas Eriol correu para contê-la. Miiyuki se limitou a observar a cena.--

Miiyuki: Eu sei como se sente.

Sakura: É, você tentou... Você tentou...

Eriol: Chega Sakura...

Sakura: Você...e agora ele...agora ele tá... Ele sumiu...

Eriol: Sakura...

Miiyuki: Deby... Erika... Ingo... Vocês devem ficar no Castelo.

Deby: Ah? Sim, claro!

Erika: Lutaremos pra valer agora...

Ingo: Sim senhora... Senhora...eu sou mais velho que ela...

--Todos esboçaram uma risada, mas o ambiente sério e pesado voltou a pairar sobre eles. Miiyuki tornou a falar.--

Miiyuki: Mei e Ryosuke... Vocês devem procurar pistas que indiquem energias que possam estar nascendo em possíveis Senshis...

Mei: Com prazer.

Ryosuke: Pode deixar, chefia!

--Mei e Ryosuke se retiraram da mesa assim que receberam suas ordens. Raphael bateu na mesa com raiva.--

Raphael: Que que é isso? Eles só pensam em namorar...

Miiyuki: Raphael... Você ficará encarregado de cuidar da Princesa Daly, como ela mesma me pediu...

Daly: Por favor.

--Raphael engasgou, enquanto seu rosto corava. Miiyuki se manteve séria, e focou seu olhar em Sakura e Eriol.--

Miiyuki: Sakura...

Sakura: ...

Miiyuki: Nenhuma de nós irá procurar o Rafael...

Sakura: Sua...

Miiyuki: ...Você irá à França... Existe uma energia estranha lá... Talvez seja um aliado do Tsumiyami... Enviaremos reforço caso precise...

Sakura: ...

Miiyuki: Eriol... Você pode cuidar de procurar o Rafael, não pode?

Eriol: ...Prefiro que a Sakura faça isso...

Sakura: Não Eriol... Eu vou para a França...

Miiyuki: Eu ajudarei a cuidar do Castelo...

Sakura: Miiyuki... Desculpe...

Miiyuki: Sakura... Eu escolhi sua missão apenas para te afastar dessa situação... Quando retornar, Rafael estará esperando por você...

Sakura: Espero que sim...

--Miiyuki se levantou, juntamente com os outros. Sakura olhou para Eriol, e sorriu tristemente.--

Sakura: Acha ele...

Eriol: Farei meu melhor Sakura...

Miiyuki: Desejo a todos boa sorte em suas missões... Elas se iniciarão amanhã...

Eriol: Por Aikachi.

Raphael: Pelos Senshis...

Miiyuki: Pela Terra...

Erika: Pelos nossos amigos...

Deby: Por nós...

Daly: Pelo amanhã.

Sakura: Pelo Rafael...

--A noite chegou tristemente. Uma nova missão iria começar. O destino da Terra continuava em jogo, e os Senshis haviam perdido uma de suas principais peças. A morte de David abalara Eriol profundamente, mas o Senshi do Sol continuaria a lutar, em honra de seu amigo. Miiyuki, sabendo que não podiam acontecer mais mortes, temia que o Castelo fosse atacado sem os Senshis estarem lá, mas a energia que crescia na França era perigosa. Raphael pretendia se declarar para a Princesa Daly, mas sabia que era arriscado fazê-lo em plena guerra. E Sakura sofria com o desaparecimento daquele que ela mais amava...--

TWO WORLDS - CHAPTER III - EIGHT STARS OF TRIALS - THE END


End file.
